Las cartas de Kendall Kendall s letters
by Inyel30
Summary: Conoce el otro lado de Kendall.
1. Cosas en Comun

**Primero, quiero decir que e visto otros fanfics y me gustaron mucho así, la parte de inicio imagínensela como ustedes quieran (al igual que yo).**

**El punto es que Kendall y Kick son novios (en teoría) y solo llevan un día.**

**Lo voy a relatar primero a la perspectiva de Kendall. Imagínense que ella lo escribe en blog siendo anónimamente. **

**1 Buscando cosas en común. **

Hola me llamó Kendall pero no voy a revelar mi apellido,así que no pregunten.

Voy a contar esto porque ya no lo aguanto en secreto.

Primero les quiero contar que por primera vez en mi vida tengo un novio (verdadero, bueno así como real . ya saben a que me refiero, sino que mal), es un poco diferente a mi , esta bien mucho! , en la mañana quería buscar que tenemos en común (más bien quiero, porque sigo queriendo) .Comenzamos a relatar ya:

En la mañana pensé: Que bien ya no tengo que preocuparme por la escuela! (no es que no me guste la escuela , me gusta, más bien la amo , pero ya no debo asistir ya que me gradué. ME GRADUÉ!), pensaba (no exactamente en el futuro) , sino en un nombre que no se me venía a la cabeza así no más : Kick .

(Saben me siento como una tonta relatando esto, tonta en el buen sentido, ya que no soy tonta, no soy tan tonta. Hay un buen sentido de tonta ¿cierto?).

Me fui al baño hice todo lo que se hace en el baño, bajé para tomar desayuno y pensé en: ¿Qué tendremos en común Kick y yo?

Hice algo que me arrepiento, agarre una hoja y escribí todo lo que deben tener en común las parejas (o lo que creía), terminé la lista, la decoré .hice dibujos tontos (que hasta ahora no se porque los hice), esperé y lo puse en la mesa de centro. (Mis padres siempre tienen trabajo así que casi nunca están en casa , para mi buena suerte ). Esperé hasta un poco más tarde y salí a caminar, con la lista en mi bolsillo ( me olvidé decir que hoy en la mañana me dio aburricióntitis de verme al espejo y me cambie el look de tal manera que fuera un poco menos Kendall , eso incluía pantalones jeans, un polo manga larga , con otro polo encima y zapatillas ,no muy lindas para mi gusto pero no soy tan bonita así que cae)

Caminaba y a adivinen a quien me encontré de casualidad (digamos que fue así, ok), Estaba ocupado haciendo sus cosas y me senté en la vereda a ver lo que hacía, un rato después (una eternidad después) se dio cuenta que yo lo observaba.

_¿Cuanto tiempo estas ahí? me preguntó .

_Un ratito_ (Un retaso) contesté.

**_Oye ya me cansé de practicar …(no se qué dijo ) ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?. **

**(Si, claro , siiiiiiiiiiiiii!) **

_Si, me gustaría.

Caminamos por un rato y fui tan torpe de sacar mi tontita lista tonta de la tontería (que redundante soy) , la leí ( Que horror!).

_Oye Kick , me preguntaba cual es tu curso favorito .

_Mmm ¿Por qué?

_Curiosidad.

_Educación física. ¿No es obvio?

_El mío es algebra, tal vez ciencias .

Y así mil preguntas: cual es tu color favorito?, artista ,deporte, animal. De las cuales solo una en común (ambos éramos diestros).

Lo peor es que se dio cuenta de la lista y me la quitó, la leyó en voz alta, la gritó en voz alta , se rió, la dobló a la mitad, la desdobló ,la volvió a leer en voz alta, la grito en voz alta otra vez , se volvió a reír y me la dio .

Luego conversamos de un millón de cosas y nos vino el tema del noviazgo , para colmo ya estábamos a la puerta de mi casa y era hora de despedirse.

Nos miramos fijamente y (¿Cómo decirlo?) Me dio un ataque de locura y lo besé en la mejilla, casi en los labios ( un centímetro , cerca no un milímetro) luego sin mirarlo me metí a mi casa y prácticamente le cerré la puerta en la cara , me arrepiento pero no sabia que hacer.

Fin por hoy.

**Gracias luego continuo** .


	2. Rompiendo el Hielo

**Aquí va la continuación, disfrútenla. **

**2._Rompiendo el Hielo.**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH casi me muero, no , me estoy muriendo ahora mismo, no tanto aun tengo ánimos de contarles que:

Luego de lo que pasó anoche me senté a escribirles (si Kick supiera que hago esto no se…. Mejor no pensarlo), espero que Kick no me odie (aunque el ya lo hacia) así que seria mejor decir que me vuelva a odiar.

Al día siguiente trate de no cruzarme con Kick,

_Odio pensar que somos novios solo en teoría, me siento como si estaríamos fingiendo ser algo que no somos, mas bien eso es _pensé en la mañana.

Si el no daba el primer paso pues yo tendría que hacerlo ¿No creen? Pero sentía una sensación rara con solo el hecho de pensarlo.

Primero debía pedirle disculpas, pero no quería decírselo por mi cuenta, por un momento pensé en decirle a alguien que le pidiera disculpas por mi pero se lo patético que sería eso.

No quería verlo porque seguro me moriría. Así que se me ocurrió la idea de hablar por teléfono, pero había un pequeño inconveniente ¡No tenía su número! , le podría llamar a alguien que lo tuviera pero los pocos amigos que tengo (del club de ciencias) no tienen su número, pero tengo una no tan amiga que me conseguiría su número, si es que no lo tenía ya.

Su nombre es Jackie su apellido también es reservado, en los últimos años no nos llevamos nada bien pero en este ultimo año ya no estamos tan terribles.

Si tendría que decir quien fue la chica (no chico) más fastidiosa de la secundaria diría que Jackie y lo peor es que sin razón aparente,

Recuerdo que sus bromas en la secundaria empezaron a finales de primer año, eran simples bromas como ignorarme cuando por rara razón le hablara o pedirme prestados lápices u otras cosas (las únicas veces cuando me hablaba) y no devolvérmelos jamás. Luego aumentaron como por ejemplo empujarme mientras yo caminaba, había veces en las que chocaba con cosas pero se disculpaba, no. No eran tan graves así que las tomaba por alto. Luego las peores de todas, inventaba rumores falsos sobre mi, a veces cuando estaba en los vestidores después de educación física escondía mi ropa, varias veces escribió en las puertas de los baños de chicas cosas feas sobre mi; admito que yo también le hacia bromas pero no tan crueles. . Hasta que un día me harte. Fui y le dije lo que pensaba sobre ella (no fue nada agradable para nadie) para mi sorpresa solo se quedó callada , pero no tenía idea que luego le diría al director que yo la había agredido y eso fue lo peor de todo .

Felizmente le caigo bien al director así que me la pasó por alto, pero seguro que perdió el concepto que tenía sobre mí.

Luego de un tiempo Jackie dejó de hacerme bromas hasta ahora ya no se mete conmigo ni yo con ella.

Voy a decirles algo que nadie sabe sobre mí, tal vez parezca amargada, seria y muy madura, pero en realidad soy todo lo contrario, es como una máscara. Soy bastante inmadura y muy sensible, me cuesta admitir que recordando todo lo malo que me pasa o que me paso me hecho a llorar, es más ahora mismo estoy llorando (no tanto pero tengo lágrimas en los ojos).

Bueno volviendo al tema fui a su casa y toque el timbre .ella abrió.

Me miró extrañada al igual que yo.

_¿Kendall Perkins?_ Ay , no ya revelé mi apellido pero no importa cuantas Kendall Perkins en el mundo pueden haber _ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¿No te alegra verme? _ dije con sarcasmo.

_ ¿En serio?

_Ok, mira quiero que me hagas un favor si me lo cumples hago cualquier cosa.

_Ya, pero, ¿A que se debe?

_Es urgente _insistí.

_Ok, pasa.

Cuando entré a su casa me sentí como entrando a territorio enemigo.

_ ¿Y bien? , Kendall.

_Tu sabes que bueno estoy…. Saliendo con…Kick.

_ ¡Estas saliendo con Kick!

Lo había olvidado nadie lo sabia y sabia que no debíamos contarle a nadie aun.

_Bueno._ le dije tímidamente.

_Kendall, para que lo sepas ya no me interesa Kick y para tu información si bienes aquí para tratar de molestarme por todo lo que te hice en le pasado te esta saliendo mal._ me contesto un poco molesta.

_No, te quería preguntar si sabias el número de Kick o el de alguien que lo sepa, por favor.

_ Ay, discúlpame Kendall por no haberte entendido _ nunca se disculpaba de nada._ pero es que estaba molesta hace un rato y me estaba desahogando.

_ No, no importa y porque estabas molesta.

_No eso no importa.

_Claro que sí.

_Esta bien estaba molesta porque ahora que acabo la escuela ya no se que hacer.

Luego no quedamos conversando sobre varias cosas y descubrí que Jackie no era tan mala como parecía, incluso me confeso que me tenía envidia y por eso me molestaba.

_ ¿Cómo alguien me puede tener envidia? _ le pregunté.-

_ Bueno, si no te has dado cuenta, es porque eres inteligente, bonita, le caes bien a todos los maestros, y lo tienes todo solo con pedirlo.

_No todo _ murmuré.

_Más que todo por celos.

_Bueno, entonces lo siento.

_No yo debo disculparme, Kendall.

Luego me dio el número de una compañera que tenía el número, de un compañero que tenía el número de Gunther que obviamente el de Kick pero decidí llamarle luego.

Luego de salir de la casa de Jackie .

Llamé a Kick.

Un poco nerviosa.

_Diga _ se oyó la voz de Kick.

_Lo siento _ dije de frente.

_¿Quien habla?

_La persona que te dio un portazo en la cara y que lo siente mucho.

_Mmm_ se podía oír su confusión. _ No lo se me han dado tantos portazos en la cara…_me estaba siguiendo el juego.

_Bueno una tal Kendall fue la última.

_No, ella no me dio un portazo.

_ ¿No? , por supuesto que lo hice y lo siento mucho.

_Kendall no debe disculparse _ seguía jugando _ porque no fue un portazo, fue un ataque de nerviosismo.

Que lindo era saber que el ya lo sabia.

Me reí un poco y el también.

Y luego nos quedamos en silencio.

_ ¿Donde estas?_ me preguntó.

_Caminando regreso a mi casa,

_Exactamente ¿en donde?

_Ya estoy en el vecindario.

_Ok, voy para allá.

_ ¿Que? , no, no es necesario _ dije, pero el ya había colgado.

Guardé mi celular, un poco nerviosa, Kick aparecería en cualquier momento,

Pasó un minuto más o menos y lo vi.

Estaba en su skeaboard.

Como había cambiado desde que éramos niños, irreconocible.

Me entró un escalofrió cuando se dirigió hacia mi.

Un poco antes de llegar salto del skaboard (no se como se llama eso).

_Llegué _ me dijo.

_Me di cuenta _dije en un susurro.

_ ¿Como encontraste mi número? _ me preguntó.

_Eh, estado de detective.

Nos reímos.

Se lo veía más confiado que ayer, incluso más que yo.

_ ¿Kendall?

_ ¿Sí?,

_Que piensas del hecho que tú y yo seamos novios.

Que extraña pregunta, esperaba que nunca preguntara, además no éramos tan novios solo en...

_En teoría _ pensé en voz alta.

_ ¿Que?

De casualidad se me había escapado.

Sonreí.

_Ya no quiero seguir así, ¿sabes?_ me dijo.

Estábamos casi en mi casa.

_Yo Tampoco _conteste.

Me tomó de la mano derecha.

Estaba tan nerviosa y a la vez entusiasmada.

Quería estar cada vez más cerca de él.

Apreté su mano,

_ Que te parece si me acompañas mañana en mi día.

_De acuerdo.

(Todo lo que quieras).

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

Me miró tal como ayer.

_Adiós _le dije _ te veo mañana.

Hizo algo no me esperaba.

Me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó.

Yo le devolví el abrazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Nos quedamos así durante un rato.

Lo noté nervioso, igual que yo, nunca lo había visto así.

Dejó de abrasarme y se le notaba que quería algo más de mí.

Yo también lo deseaba.

En toda mi vida entera no había besado a nadie más que fuera a el, irónicamente sucedió cuando nos odiábamos, sinceramente el no quería besarme.

Desde que el me dio mi primer beso, me había enamorado de él, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Por eso me metí de novia con orto chico, para darle celos, pero era en vano, yo no le gustaba y a el no le importo.

Ahora tenía una gran posibilidad de que eso volviera a pasar, y mi corazón empezó a agitarse (para mi eso era tonto pero, el beso no lo era).

Se acerco a mí y podía sentir su respiración tan agitada como lo mía.

Me besó lentamente y cuando nuestros labios ya estaban pegados uno de otro, sentí que se iba alejar de mí, yo no quería.

¿Como hacer que no acabara?, así que puse mi brazos alrededor de su cuello y efectivamente ya no se movió.

Luego cuando termino, me aleje de el con los ojos bien abiertos, sin decir una palabra se fue en su skaboard y pude escuchar que me dijo: Adiós.

Es todo.

**Gracias. Luego continúo. **


	3. Conociendo a los Buttowski

**Hola, aquí de nuevo escribiendo. **

**¿Recuerdan el final del otro capitulo?**

**Aquí va lo siguiente, **

**Perdonen por hacerlos esperar una semana pero tenía exámenes. **

3._ Conociendo a los Buttowski.

**Kendall P.V (punto de vista)**

¡Puedo hacer lo que sea! , tengo ánimos para todo,

¡Como amo mi vida! . Comienzo:

Después de que Kick se marchó, fue extraño, Como siempre me senté a escribir y fue muy emotivo.

Esta noche soñé que estaba encerrada en una caja oscura, de repente estiré mis brazos , la caja se rompió y pude salir .

Raro para mi , ya que casi siempre mis sueños están compuestos por más cosas , pero esta noche solo fue así .

Cuando salí de la caja, ¡Pop! , sonó mi celular. Vi la hora y eran las 6:14, contesté.

_ ¿Aló?

_Hola, no creerás lo que…

_ ¿Jackie?

_Si Kendall, soy yo, ¿quien creías que era?

_Ni idea, nadie me llama a las ¡seis de la mañana!

_Lo siento Kendall, es que es urgente.

_ ¿Que pasó?

_Tuve, un sueño loquísimo.

_ ¿Eso es urgente?

_ Es que no tenía a quien más contarle.

_Ya, que más da, cuéntalo.

_Yo estaba en la playa y…..

Empezó a contarme sobre que se convirtió en sirena y esas cosas locas, lo estoy diciendo resumido porque si digo exactamente lo que me dijo me demoraría horas escribiendo y ustedes horas leyendo.

Me extrañaba lo que decía y otras partes me daban risa.

Todo estaba bien hasta que llegó a la parte en que…

_Entonces, no se porque la Sra. Buttowski le puso kétchup a la radio, creo que era para un concurso de música sabrosa.

Se que suena raro que me intrigue esa parte , pero recordé que por completo me olvidé de la familia de Kick , debía decirles a ellos lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros para que den el visto bueno y también a mi familia , pero tendría que dejar de pensar en la mía ya que me dolía la cabeza con solo pensarlo .

_¡Kendall ¡ Kendall !hola! ¿Ahí alguien, ahí?

_ ¿Ah?

_Te estaba contando mi sueño.

_Cierto, pero podrías contármelo otro día .

_¿Que pasa?

_Tengo sueño.

_Claro, que no , estas mintiendo .

_ No sientes raro que ambas estemos estableciendo una conversación de teléfono, a las seis de la mañana, sobre cosas sin importancia, riéndonos , disfrutando un momento juntas , sin pelear, ni insultarnos, ni agredirnos verbalmente o gritando .

_Un poco. Hace unas semanas eso hubiera pasado.

_ ¿Como conseguiste mi número?

_Tengo contactos.

_ ¿La operadora?

_Tal vez.

Nos reímos.

_Kendall, ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa en la tarde?

_ ¿Que tal mañana? .Es que le había prometido a Kick pasar todo el día de hoy con el.

_Bueno, ya que.

_Adiós.

_Aloha.

_ ¿Eso no significa hola?

_También adiós.

_Ok.

Y colgué.

Vi, el reloj iban a ser las siete.

Estuve pensando en como iba a presentarme a la familia de Kick, y con tantos pensamientos me quedé dormida.

**Bueno ahora imaginen que Kick también escribe en un blog también como anónimo pero solo cuando se siente de verdad ahogado con sus pensamientos (no siempre).Lo escribí así porque creo que Kick así lo escribiría.**

**Kick P.V: **

Ok, quiero k tngan bn claro k not tngo ni idea cmo scribir sto y voy a ser breve , xk ser dtallista es d nenas.

Not les voy a revelar mi nombre ni L nombre d nadie d mi alrededor xk not quiero k deduzcan k el mejor dobl _no voy a seguir con la línea xk también sabrán quien soy._ exprese sus sentimientos ent blog cmo stos .

Iba a esperar a alguien k me importa pasará todo el día d hoy conmigo y cmo not se apareció fui a su casa y tok l timbre pero nadie abrió así que grité slo un poco para k los de mi entornó no me escucharan slo, lo hice una vez.

Va a kdar inconcluso xk alguien viene y not quiero k vea lo k escribo.

Bye .

**Kendall P.V. **

_¡Kendall! Abre rápido,

Una voz me despertó, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida.

Kick me estaba gritando desde afuera y como mis padres habían salido en la mañana, no había nadie para abrirle _ felizmente _ .Me levanté de la cama me miré al espejo, me veía cansada, nada bien, agarre un peine y me cepillé el cabello rápidamente, fui al baño y me lavé los dientes _ lo peor es tener mal aliento_ y la cara, bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

Abrí la puerta. Con un poco de nervios por lo del día anterior.

_Hola _le dije y sonreí tímidamente.

_Linda ropa .

_Me quedé dormida .

_Me di cuenta .

_Pasa.

Ambos nos sentamos en la sala .

_Ya era hora que abrieras, esperé como dos horas ahí afuera. _Comenzó

_No es para tanto.

_Eso dices.

_Yo una vez me quedé cuatro horas parada, bañando a más de veinte perros, para obras de caridad. Y a mi me dices que te quedaste como quince minutos parado sin hacer nada, por favor.

_Eso no es nada, una vez me perdí en el bosque con mi hermano por todo un día, imagínate lo difícil que es soportar a mi hermano.

_Imagínate soportar a mis padres.

_Pasa un día con mi hermana.

_Tú hermana es adorable, creí que las personas como tú podían tolerar cosas de mayor grado.

:_Eso lo dices porque no tienes hermanos.

_Y si tuviera a tus hermanos como los míos me llevaría bien con ellos.

_Con los míos no.

_Pruébalo.

_ Ok, hoy día te presentó a mi familia, imagínate a todos cenando.

Ahí me di cuenta que estábamos peleando y que de pronto llegamos a lo que yo quería.

_Muy bien.

_Les avisó luego.

Nos sentamos a conversar.

Tomamos el desayuno juntos _aunque el ya había desayunado _ , , fui a mi dormitorio a cambiarme , y luego volví abajo para seguir hablando con el .

El almorzó conmigo _ sopa instantánea _

Luego se fue de mi casa y se fue a avisara du familia.

Me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que vendría a recogerme en una hora.

Me duché, me puse un vestido azul muy bonito, unos zapatos plateados peine mi cabello , me puso un poco de brillo en los labios , y una sombra muy tenue de color azul _no me puse más porque no me gusta mucho exagerar _ .

Tocaron el timbre.

Abrí.

_Y nos vamos _ dije .

Vi a Kick y el vestía muy casual para ser una cena formal con su familia. Jeans _como siempre, desde tercer año de secundaria _ , una playera y eso es todo .

No les conté que hasta finales de tercer año usaba un ridículo casco, creo que el mismo se dio cuenta que era muy infantil usar uno.

Fue un Wow cuando dejo de usarlo, yo sinceramente tenía la tonta idea de que no tenía cabello, pero si tenía, era marrón oscuro. Hicieron un blog en su honor y lo publicaron en el periódico escolar _yo lo hice _.

_No era para que sea formal _ me dijo.

_Me di cuenta, ¿No te gusta como me veo?

Asintió.

_No vas a decir nada.

_Si ok ._murmuro.

_¿Que?, no te escuché .

_Que si me gusta._ casi gritando.

Me reí.

_Eres un caso _ le dije.

Fui a su casa, entré y todos estaban ya sentados.

Saludé a todos.

_Siéntate _ me dijo Kick muy bajo.

Todos estaban vestidos casualmente, yo era la única fuera del lugar .La única más o menos formal era Brianna que tenía un vestido rosa. Todos estaban ahí menos Brad.

Todos me miraban me sentía incomoda.

La señora Buttowski rompió el silencio.

_Kick, me dijiste que alguien vendría cenar, y yo pensaba en un amiga , no exactamente en una señorita.

_¿Amiga tuya? _ dijo el Sr. Buttowski.

_La palabra correcta es novia, en realidad._ Dije.

En ese momento Brianna hiso el gesto de atorarse y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, el muy tonto de Kick me había presentado como "Alguien".

Kick se quedo helado estaba detrás mío.

_Muy bien _dijo la Sra._ ¿Como te llamas, linda?.

_Kendall _dije con timidez.

_Muy bien Kendall debes disculpar a Kick por no haberte presentado como es debido lo que pasa es que es muy…

_Tonto, bobo, que tal no pensante _interrumpió Brianna.

_Iba a decir olvidadizo _dijo la Sra.

_Oh. _dijo Brianna.

Luego empezamos a comer, me hicieron un montón de preguntas incluyendo Brianna pero sus preguntas no fueron tan amables.

En ese momento llegó Brad .

_¿Quien la nena ?

Eso esto por hoy .

**Gracias. **


	4. En público

**Aquí está la continuación, me demoré días pensando en que puede seguir pero aquí va.**

* * *

><p>4.-_<strong>En público . <strong>

**P.V Kick (significado) **

OK, no pude seguir escribiendo la otra vez porque tuve que salir con un amigo,

Voy a decirlo en resumen, porque no tengo todo el día.

Voy a cambiar los nombres de algunos y los trasformare en iniciales al azar, por mi reputación.

_**K.M.R** (soy yo)

_**K **(novia, no me gusta esa palabra)

_**G.A** (amigo)

_**B.N.I **(hermano)

_**P.H** (papá)

_**M.H** (mamá)

La otra vez que grité me abrieron la puerta después de un ratote, luego hablé con **K** por un rato y tuvimos una discusión pequeña que llevó a cenar con mi familia.

¡SOPAS! , **K** no podía conocer a mi familia.

No es que mi familia sea unos alienígenas mono- lagartos mutantes pero son tan locos, no tanto como monos – lagartos mutantes, pero eso sería increíblemente loco, ¿No lo creen?

Luego me fui a casa a avisarles, dije que alguien vendría a cenar porque no quería que supieran quien vendría a cenar.

Luego le dije a **K** que se alistara y eso es todo, se veía b… bien.

Mi familia se sorprendió, felizmente **B.N.I** había salido a trabajar.

No puedo creer que mi hermano haya conseguido un empleo, ya va una semana y tres días, espero que no dure porque hicimos una apuesta. La apuesta consiste en que:

_Si no lo despiden o renuncia en tres semanas el gana, tendré que pagarle cincuenta dólares y devolverle las llaves de su auto, porque las escondí , por eso tiene que ir al trabajo caminando ahora .El muy tonto no sabe que las escondí debajo de su cama , como nunca barre o revisa debajo ,fue el escondite perfecto .

_Si se sale del trabajo o lo despiden yo gano, el tendrá que pagarme 50 dólares y comer mantequilla de maní del suelo con un pañal de adulto, yo fui más inteligente ya que haré un video y lo colgaré a internet. En fin.

Luego **M.H** le hizo preguntas a **K**, se notaba que** K** no lo disfrutaba.

Luego pasó lo peor se escuchó el picaporte abrirse y **B.N.I** entró.

_ ¿Quién es la nena? _Preguntó.

Yo iba a contestarle pero** K** intervino.

_Perdón por la palabra, pero eso no te importa. _Dijo **K** un poco fastidiada.

_Si tuvieras un poco de cerebro te darías una idea _dije yo.

_**K.M.R**, eso no fue nada gracioso _ me regañó **P.H**.

Me olvidé por completo que estaban mis padres a mí alrededor.

_Me da igual _ dijo **B.N.I**. y se fue.

Terminamos la cena y me tocó dejar a **K** en casa.

La llevé a su casa y cuando estábamos caminando vi a algunas personas que yo conocía. No pude evitar alejarme un poco de ella.

**_** ¿En serio? , eres muy malo ._comenzó **K.**

_ ¿En qué sentido?

**_**Me haces daño, y lo peor es que ni siquiera te das cuenta.

_ ¿Qué te he hecho?

_De eso habló _ dijo un poco afligida.

-¿Cómo puedo impedir cometer ese error, si ni siquiera me dices que hago mal?

-Sabes que, olvídalo.

_Muy bien.

Estuvimos callados por un momento.

_ ¿No lo entiendes?, siento como si te avergonzaras de mí _rompió el silencio.

**_**Gracias, por decírmelo.

**_**El punto es que quiero, que lo nuestro ya no sea más un secreto.

Me quedé pensando un rato en los demás y lo que dirían.

_De acuerdo se lo diré a alguien. _ contesté.

_Yo ya se lo dije a alguien.

_ ¿Es en serio?

_Sí.

_ ¿Y, que dijo?

_No le importo.

_Ok, mañana quiero vayas al parque en la tarde.

_Pero… está bien. ¿Para qué?

_Para presentarte a algunos amigos.

-Comienza diciéndole a **G.A.**

Porque tiene que ser tan ...**K **, no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere , bueno eso es lo que tenemos en común desearía decircelo para que agregara eso en su lista .

**P.V Kendall.**

Adivinen que chicos, por fin voy a dejar de ser un secreto, seguro que están confundidos, pero por fin Kick accedió a decirles a los demás de lo que pasa entre nosotros , fue horrible el tener que decir cómo me sentía ya que el no pudo darse cuenta . Todo está súper ahora.

Pero hay un problema, él me dijo que tenía que ir al parque en la tarde, y le dije a Jackie que pasaría la tarde con ella, pero nadie dijo en donde pasaríamos el tiempo, espero que no le importe ir conmigo al parque.

Creo que ya somos prácticamente amigas.

Espero que lo de Kick y yo no termine pronto, porque esto ya empieza a tener forma.

¿Alguna vez les conté de mi anterior relación?, creo que si la mencioné.

Estuve con un chico llamado Reynaldo, la historia es esta .

Lo conocía por el club de ciencias, al que el profesor me obligó a ir, él era el capitán del club.

No soy, muy sociable pero tampoco tímida así que quise aportar una idea al club ni bien ingresé.

_Que le parece si hacemos carteles sobre el tema de ciencia en el que trabajamos con un poco de información, así lo ignorantes podrán saber siquiera en donde están parados _propuse.

Así que cada vez que trabajábamos en algo teníamos que hacer carteles, nos turnábamos para hacerlos y el capitán del equipo quiso que fuera en grupos.

Naturalmente cada uno eligió con quien quería trabajar y como no conocía a nadie bien, no se lo propuse a nadie.

Así que Reynaldo me lo propuso, no me pareció nada extraño porque yo ya sabía que le gustaba, era tan obvio.

Cuando nos reunimos para hacer el cartel, me dijo que le gustaba y todo eso, iba a decirle que no porque no me gustaba, pero pensé en que tal vez si tenía un novio , eso le molestaría a Kick y por fin se fijaría en mí , por esa razón también lo molestaba bastante para que me prestara más atención. Con todo eso en la cabeza dije que sí.

Para llamar más la atención nuestras citas eran en lugares públicos, mucho de los que frecuentaba Kick. ¡Soy una psicópata, cierto!

Creerán que naturalmente, al ser novios deberíamos habernos besado y eso pero la verdad no,

Reynaldo intentó besarme más de una vez pero solo conseguía un beso en la mejilla o en el cabello, ya que volteaba mi cara propósito y cuando se me acercaba me alejaba de él.

Me sentí mal después por haber utilizado a Reynaldo muchísimas veces.

Felizmente él se dio cuenta que yo no valía la pena y me dejo antes de que siguiera asiéndole más daño .Me lastimó pero me alegro que lo hiciera.

E cambiado bastante y me gustaría que también lo supiera el mundo.

Me desperté en la mañana y lo primero que hice fue avisarle a Jackie donde pasaríamos el día juntas.

Marqué el número y esperé.

_Hola, Kendall _contestó Jackie, ya me tiene registrada en su lista de contactos.

**_**Adivina donde pasaremos la tarde.

_No lo sé. ¿En dónde?

_En el parque.

**_**De lujo, me encantan los picnics.

**_**En realidad no comeremos en el parque.

_ ¿No haremos un picnic?

**_**No.

**_** ¿Bueno y que vamos a hacer?

_Ok, Como no nos conoce todo el mundo Kick quiere. …

_ Alto, porque todo gira en torno a él.

_No todo, solo será por hoy día, te prometo que pasaremos todo el día juntas, otro día solo tú y yo pero…

_Eso dijiste ayer, te concedí pasar el día entero con Kick como querías.

_Pero pasarás el tiempo conmigo aun así, y también habrá más gente Jackie no seremos los únicos será como ir al cine.

_Si, ir al cine de tres.

_Jackie, comprende que…

_Pero tú eres mi amiga, él no.

Me conmovió que Jackie dijera eso no muchas personas lo han dicho de mi.

_Tú también eres mi amiga, Jackie.

_De acuerdo, iré contigo.

_ ¡Sí! Gracias, Muchas Gracias.

_Claro.

_Te debo una, te lo voy a compensar.

_No hace falta .

_Quiero hacerlo.

_En otro momento.

Por fin sabía que podía confiar en ella.

_Ok, ¿dónde nos encontramos? _me preguntó.

_En La calle a las 3:00, te parece ok.

Nos encontramos ahí, justo a tiempo, comenzamos a conversar todo el camino al parque.

En el parque había mucha gente, gente que conocía, que no conocía, de todo tipo.

Tuvimos que pasar a través de un montón de gente, las personas se molestaban con nosotras y las que conocía se sorprendían que estuviera ahí.

Lo primero que vi fue a Gunther pero ni rastro de Kick.

_ ¡Gunther!_no pude evitar gritarle.

_Tranquila, que quiere Kendall la persona más especial de la tierra _empezó a molestarme era obvio que Kick ya le había contado.

Intenté calmarme y actuar tranquila lo mayor que sea posible.

_ ¿Dónde está Kick?

_Ahora vendrá.

_Exactamente.

_Se paciente,

_Un momento, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente agrupada, ni que fuera un gran espectáculo?

_En realidad lo será, Kick cree que lo mejor para atraer a esa gente es hacer una acrobacia…

_Oh, podrían explotar su casa.

_Eso sería más complicado, porque tendríamos que apuntar la dirección de su casa, decidir con que explotarla, tratar de escapar de la policía por destrozo de la propiedad y…..

_ ¡Solo era sarcasmo!

_Oh.

_El punto es a qué hora será su presentación "súper alucinante".

_En unos minutos….

_Dices eso hace…

En ese momento vi a Kick y era obvio que fui así el.

_ ¿Qué? _pregunto en el momento que me vio.

En ese momento me moleste y ni siquiera pensé en lo que hice, me pare en frente de todos y dije:

_ Hola , sé que todos están aquí por otra razón que yo así que ...

En ese momento Sentí un pequeño empujón .

_Y sin tardar más _Gunther acababa de empujarme para hablar _ aquí esta...

_Nadie que les interese.

Vi a Kick que se me acercaba y diciéndome al oído .

_Luego , ok .

_No tiene que ser ahora_murmure .

_Ya se que ..

_¡Clarence Francis Buttowski es mi novio !_con énfasis en la palabra "novio".

No se porque dije eso , seguro porque estaba molesta , uno de mi defectos es molestarme muy rápido

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados y Kick se fue sin decir nada.

Creo que se avergüenza de mi , me siento mal porque se que esto no va a funcionar.

Es todo .

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento no haber publicado nada esta semana es que hubo un problema con mi USB.<strong>


	5. Desepcionada

**Bueno, yo no sé qué va a pasar con este capítulo ¡imagínense!, , no me gusta crear muchos nuevos personajes porque sé que confunden , así que solo estos nuevos personajes serán secundarios. **

**No soy muy buena con los nombres así que trataré que queden lo mejor posible con la serie. **

**5.-Desepcionada.**

**PV .Kendall**

Después de que Kick se alejó, yo no lo seguí simplemente me alejé de ese tumulto de personas y fui con Jackie.

_ ¿Crees que lo arruiné todo, verdad? _ Le pregunté a Jackie.

_No tanto _me respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

Eso me hizo sentir peor, Jackie suele no ser un buen apoyo, pero al menos puedo considerarla mi amiga _la única _.

Después de eso simplemente nos fuimos.

Fuimos a la casa de Jackie y conversamos durante horas.

Ella y yo tratábamos de no hablar sobre el tema anterior.

Fue divertido estar con Jackie hicimos galletas, yo nunca las había hecho, me sorprendí que hayan quedado bien después de haber estado jugando con todos y cada uno de los ingredientes.

Mientras comíamos las galletas nos sentamos a hablar.

_Quedaron ricas verdad _dije.

_Por supuesto, deliciosas.

_ ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando prepararon galletas en la cafetería?

_Claro, eran horrendas.

_En serio porque yo ni siquiera las probé, se veían tan…

_Feas y secas...

_Bastante mal.

Jackie y yo hicimos caras de asco, la de ella era bastante graciosa.

_No sé cómo Gunther pudo comerse más de una porción _dijo Jackie.

_Gunther come cualquier cosa.

_Cualquier cosa que no se lo coma primero – me corrigió.

_Muy cierto.

Nos Reímos.

_Kendall, ya que hablamos de la escuela, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

_Claro.

_ ¿Porque te echaron del club de ciencias, si tú eres una genio?

_Gracias, por lo de genio.

_Y… ¿Por qué?

El único nombre que se me vino a la cabeza fue:

"Jamie Masen"

Como odio a esa chica, hasta ahora.

_Jamie Masen. _Dije molesta, no me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.

_ ¿Quién es ella?_ me pregunto Jackie.

_ ¿mmm?

_Jamie Masen ¿Quién es?

_Solo la persona más detestable y horrenda que piso la tierra.

-Un momento, ¿ella no era la chica de cabello corto del club de ciencias?

_Exactamente.

_Y que tiene.

_Ella me hecho del club de ciencias.

_ ¿Creí que todo el club lo decidía?

_Yo también...

_Y solo por eso la detestas.

_Por eso y muchas cosas más.

Recuerdan que les comenté que Reynaldo fue el que rompió conmigo. No vayan a pensar que lo que provoco el problema fue que se enamoró de Jamie Masen porque no es cierto.

Jamie Masen formaba parte del club antes que yo, ella estaba orgullosa de ser la única chica del club de ciencias.

Cuando me uní al club había cinco integrantes, sin contarme a mí _ ahora creo que hay ocho _ eran:

Yo, Reynaldo, Jamie Masen – la odiosa_,N.J Kurt _ no sé porque lo llamaban por las siglas de sus primeros nombres, deben haber sido largos o difíciles de pronunciar _ Matt Sullivan y Devon _no se su apellido porque nunca hable mucho con él, era raro, recuerdo que los chicos le molestaban y le decían "Debby", que es un nombre de chica _.

A Jamie le molestó dejar de ser la única chica en el grupo y por eso se desquitaba conmigo, nunca nos llevamos bien, cuando se enteró que yo y Reynaldo éramos novios se sintió celosa por la preferencia que me tenía y ella misma le dijo a Reynaldo que lo estaba usando para poder ser presidenta del club en el próximo concurso de ciencias contra otras escuelas, reconozco que si lo usaba pero no por la misma razón que pensaba Jamie.

Un día Reynaldo desinteresadamente me preguntó: "¿Kendall es verdad que solo me estas utilizando? ".

Yo lo malinterpreté y creí que se había enterado que lo usaba para atraer la atención de Kick.

Así que le dije: "No, no es cierto "

A lo que respondió: "Estoy inequívoco que me estas utilizando, porque, no siento como si esto fuera una relación auténtica "

Yo: "¿Y crees que yo sí? , tal vez no esté interesada en ti pero…"

El: "¿Entonces lo estásadmitiendo?, porque si lo estás señalando con esas frases,eso da a la conclusión que claramente lo has asistido. Tu término no era tener exactamente una relación conmigo, si no tu indiscutible propósito era otro "

Yo: "Bueno, ya sé que es una pérdida de tiempo porque mi "propósito "no ha funcionado "

El: "Entonces como has corrompido nuestra relación, si se puede emplazarde esta manera, significa que es necesario rescindir".

Yo: "Muy bien. Ah, otra cosa, genio, ¿Cómo puedes terminar algo que ni siquiera empezó? Es ilógico.

El: "Diviértete _ alejándose de mi _ siendo pr**e**sidenta de tu mente"

En ese momento me enteré que no estábamos hablando del mismo tema y todo termino.

Luego me enteré por fuentes que Jamie se lo había dicho, que ahora se había convirtió en su novia y luego en nueva presidenta. Pero ella claramente si lo había usado para lo que me acusaba. ¡Ay Reynaldo! Dices ser tan listo y caes en el mismo problema dos veces.

Regresando a la conversación con Jackie:

_Y solo por eso la detestas.

_Por eso y muchas cosas más.

_ ¿Cómo cuáles?

_Una de ellas es estropear mi relación.

Luego le conté todo lo que ocurrió a lo que ella comentó al final.

_Que tonto.

_Lo sé.

_ ¿Kendall eso te lastimo?

_No, mucho. Además me lo merecía.

Luego hubo un rato de silencio.

_Oye, Kendall ya se está haciendo de noche, tus padres ¿Se molestaran si te quedas a dormir?

_ ¿Qué dice tu mamá?

_Se lo pregunte en la mañana, aceptó porque sabe que no tengo muchas amigas.

_Tú al menos no tienes muchas amigas. Yo no tenía ninguna antes de que fueras la mía.

Sonreímos.

_Y qué crees que digan ¿tus padres , Kendall.

_No lo sé, los llamaré.

Cogí mi teléfono y marque a mi papá.

_ ¿Kendall?

_Sí papá soy yo.

_Que, deseas.

_Me preguntaba si yo podría quedarme a dormir en casa de una amiga.

_ ¿Amiga?

_Si es una nueva que hice.

_Tu, ya no estas para niñerías recuerda que ya terminaste la escuela y…

_Por favor.

_No.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Porque la casa se queda sola.

_No está sola. Tú vendrás en la noche.

_Entre tanto.

_Por favor.

_Ya está bien, pero que no pase seguido.

_ ¡Sí! Eres el mejor.

_Si, si ya. Pero que en esa pijamada solo estén ustedes.

_¿Que quieres decir ¿

_Sin chicos.

_Ay que poco confías en mi .Abajo con los chicos verdad, Jackie.

Acercándome a Jackie con el teléfono.

_Sí, BU! _ dijo Jackie cerca del teléfono.

_Ya entendí _ dijo mi papá ya para terminar la conversación.

_Adiós _me despedí.

Nunca antes había hecho una pijamda, fuimos a mi casa y sacamos algunas cosas, la mayoría de ellas no eran importantes y hasta ridículas.

Con Jackie nos quedamos hasta eso de las 2:00 de la mañana viendo una película, no recuerdo el nombre pero sé que era de terror , Jackie estaba temblando de miedo a pesar que ya había visto la película 4 veces , en cambio yo nunca la había visto y no le veía lo terrorífico .

Terminando de verla nos quedamos bastante rato conversando en la cama, _No sé cómo no teníamos sueño_, finalmente Jackie dejó de hablar y nos quedamos dormidas.

De un momento a otro sonó mi teléfono, abrí los ojos y ya era de día, Jackie seguía durmiendo. Con cuidado salté de la cama tomé mi teléfono y me dirigí al pasadizo.

Vi lo más rápido que puede la hora, iban a ser las diez de la mañana.

Vi el identificador de llamadas y era… Kick.

Tuve miedo de contestar, por así decirlo. Me armé de valor y lo contesté.

_Aló _ murmuré, para que Jackie no oyera.

_Kendall..._dijo rápido esta parte y luego murmuró _ hola.

_ ¿Qué?

_Bueno, no es común en mi pero…lo siento.

_ ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿No teníamos un trato?

_Si pero, creo que me sentí incómodo.

_Yo igual.

_Sabes, Nunca tuvimos una cita real antes.

_ ¿Me estas invitando a una cita? Tú Clarence Buttowski.

_No, yo no dije eso.

_Claro que no, de ninguna manera _ dije con sarcasmo.

_Ok, mmm, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_Muy bien, ¿a dónde… , déjame adivinar algo extremo , ¿un derbi o un motocross ?

_Siempre hago cosas para divertirme, pero ya es hora que tú lo hagas.

_ ¿Ninguno de los dos? , sabes yo me moría por ir _dije con sarcasmo.

_Estaba pensando, ¿Quieres pasar el fin de semana ….

_Tu y yo.

_No exactamente.

_ Y ¿por qué no tenemos una cita hoy o mañana? .

_Porque hoy voy a pasar el peor día de mi vida.

_ ¿Que pasa ?

_Debo llevar a Brianna a un concurso o como se llame , por eso debo pasar todo el día con ella.

_ ¿Y tus papás o tu hermano no pueden?

_Todos están trabajando.

_Pobre Brad, ¿aún no lo despiden?

_De hecho… está aprueba.

_ ¿Lo quieren despedir?

_Al parecer rompió unos quince platos en la cocina.

_Vas a ganar la apuesta.

_Eso espero.

Hubo un silencio.

_Qué te parece, si yo llevo a Brianna al concurso, o lo que sea. _ Sugerí.

_ No, es una odiosa total, una diva, no me las imagino a ustedes dos en una misma habitación a solas.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Que ella hace enojar rápido y tú te irritas con facilidad, no la vas a soportar.

_ ¿Quieres apostar?

_Es demasiado ganar dos apuestas seguidas ¿no lo crees?

_No vas a ganar esta.

_Está por verse, ¿Cuáles son los términos?

_Si yo gano, no vas a llevar a Gunther el fin de semana.

_Yo no dije que Gunther iba a ir.

_ Por supuesto que no _ dije con sarcasmo _ Como podrías llevar a Gunther, está de más preguntar : ¿Gunther iba a ir ?

_Mmm, No.

_En serio.

_No.

_No de "no irá "o no de "no es en serio "

_No dé "no es cierto".

_Ya sabía.

._Y si yo gano ¿Qué?

_No lo sé.

_Dejas de estar de lado de "la loca ".

_ ¿Quién?

_ Ya sabes "Jackie, la loca ", al juntarte conmigo te hace increíble, pero si tú te juntas con ella arrutinará tu reputación y la mía.

_Solo te interesa tu tonta reputación, no me voy a dejar de juntar con ella, acaso yo te digo algo sobre con los que te juntas.

_Es parte de la apuesta.

_ ¿Qué te importa con quien me junto?

_Ya, entiendo que no quieres ir al concurso de Brianna .

_Voy a ir pero se cancela la apuesta.

En ese momento, me decepcione de él. Y le colgué.

Jackie se despertó después de un rato.

No le comenté nada de la llamada.

Sé que desde años he querido ser la novia de Clarence Buttowski pero parece que una parte de mí no lo desea así.

Mañana voy a cuidar a Brianna, a partir de las tres. Debo despertarme temprano porque también mañana voy a reunirme con algunos ex compañeros de la escuela.

Luego les cuento.

Gracias.

**Lamento el retraso pero no tenía idea de lo que podía seguir . **


	6. Un encuentro o dos

**Hola, aquí de nuevo. Lo pensé mejor y quiero incluir unos cuantos personajes nuevos. No escribí porque tenía exámenes otra vez, pero descuiden lo haré más seguido ya que tengo una semana de vacaciones. **

**6.-Un encuentro o dos.**

¡Jamie Masen! ¿Qué es lo que te hice?

Por suerte eres inteligente porque ni siquiera eres atractiva, y mucho menos tienes una linda personalidad.

No es que yo te supere mucho en eso, pero: ¿Por qué tuviste que meterte en mi vida?

No me duele lo que me hiciste exactamente, me duele que me odies tanto.

Ok, ya me desahogué lo suficiente, comencemos:

Pase todo el día en casa de Jackie, le comenté que debía cuidar a Brianna pero no me pregunto "por qué "_por suerte _.

Después de pasar el día en casa de Jackie, fui a dormir a mi casa.

Me desperté temprano, estaba desayunando cuando:

Sonó mi celular .Era Jackie.

_¿Que cuentas? _ le saludé.

_Hay un cambio de planes.

_ ¿Cuál es?

_ ¿Recuerdas el encuentro con nuestros ex compañeros?

_ ¿Se canceló?

_No, pero cambio de horario.

_Espero que no sea en la tarde porque...

_Ese es el problema, va a ser en la tarde.

_ ¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?, no quiero parecer una inútil y que no puedo cuidar a Brianna.

_Cálmate, piensa en algo.

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_No lo sé.

_ A menos que lleve a Brianna a la reunión.

_¡ Buena idea !

_No, no lo es.

_Si, puedes llevarla pero solo te quedas un rato.

_Pero y si pierde su concurso.

_No creo que lo haga.

_Y si los demás no están de acuerdo con que ella vaya.

_Lo estarán, no te preocupes.

_Eso, espero.

_Bueno, adiós tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

_Adiós, creo.

Mi mamá por fin termino su viaje de negocios.

¿Se los comenté? No, verdad. Les dije que mi papá trabaja hasta tarde y que viene en la noche pero no les dije nada de mi mamá. Bueno digamos que estuvo de viaje por dos meses y ya regreso, ella viaja mucho.

Es bueno y malo que termine su viaje, lo bueno es que está conmigo y pasamos mucho tiempo juntas cuando viene, lo malo es que me exige mi 110% en todo.

En la mañana me hablo de los planes de ir a la universidad, quiero ir pero me gustaría esperar unos meses.

Mi mamá no sabe casi nada de mí, tengo que estar recordándole muchas cosas.

Ella al principio no estaba de acuerdo que cuidara a una "niña", porque así me referí a Brianna. Mi mamá me pregunto "¿por qué?" tuve que mentirle y decirle que era por un trabajo que estaba haciendo, no le dije nada sobre que era la hermana de Kick ni nada, mis padres no están listos aun para el impacto

Aunque ahora nuestra relación esta dudosa.

Estuve nerviosa toda la mañana.

Fui a recoger a Brianna, cuando iba a casa de Kick , ella ya estaba allí , en medio de la calle con una maleta , se la veía molesta .

No sé por qué le tuve un poco de miedo, era solo una niña de 12 años contra una chica de apenas 17 años, y yo erala que le tenía miedo.

_ ¿Hola ?_ comencé yo _ no te ves muy feliz.

_ ¿Debería estarlo? _me respondió un poco molesta.

_No, lo sé. ¿Para qué es la maleta?

_ ¡Genial! Estoy aquí con alguien que no sabe nada de concursos _ dijo con sarcasmo.

_Sé mucho de concursos, pero no estoy muy familiarizada al tipo de concurso que vas tú.

_De acuerdo la maleta es para poner lo necesario para ganar, ¿Entiendes?

_No me lo cuestiones, lo entiendo perfectamente.

_Bien, ya podemos irnos.

_ Mmm, sobre eso.

_ ¿Qué?

_Voy a reunirme con unos ex compañeros de escuela y luego podré levarte a tu concurso.

_Ya tengo suficiente con eso, me obligaron hacer esto, no voy a ir a tu reunión.

_Pero solo...

_ ¡No!

_ ¿Estas segura?

_ ¡Sí!

_Un ratito nada más.

_ ¡Nada!

_No eres nada comprensiva.

_ ¿Y tú sí?

_ ¿Vas a ir ?_ dije, para tratar de evadirla.

_ ¡No!

_Normalmente, no haría esto pero ¿Quieres dinero?

_Si crees que soy así pues, ¡No!

_Te digo un secreto.

_ ¿Cómo cuál?

_Uno mío.

_No necesito saberlo.

_Uno de tu hermano.

_Tal vez ¿De qué tipo?

_El lugar en donde esconde las llaves de Brad.

_De acuerdo ¿Cuál es?

Me acerqué hacia ella y le dije al oído.

_Debajo de la cama de Brad.

_ ¡Qué asco!

_ ¿Están asqueroso, ahí debajo?

_Si, si lo es.

_ ¿Muy bien ahora iras?

_Está bien, pero solo un rato.

_ ¡Eureka! _pensé

Fuimos a la reunión, fue en la casa de uno mis ex compañeros algunos dijeron que Brianna fue en remplazo de Kick lo que la irrito un poco.

No hablé mucho con ninguno de mis ex compañeros me arrepentí de haber ido ya que solo estaba al lado de Jackie todo el tiempo, se notaba que los demás no creían que nos lleváramos tan bien.

Voy a ser breve y voy contarles sobre los compañeros que asistieron, para ser sincera no muchos fueron solo cinco sin contar a Jackie ni a mí.

Muy muy breve:

Ethan Chambers _ no me agrada. Él tiene una apariencia muy sucia y no quieren escuchar cuando habla_ también es sucio en eso _

Noah Blair _Se ríe por todo.

Bettany McDaniels _.Es muy habladora nunca para de hablar.

_Riley Baxter._ pueden creer que me cae bien.

_ Don Halpert _Es muy entrometido

Felizmente no fue Jamie Masen porque nunca acabaría de escribir sobre ella.

Finalmente nos fuimos, estuvimos media hora, yo lo notaba una eternidad y sé que Brianna también.

Ya de camino a su concurso.

_ ¿Te arrepientes, verdad ?_ me pregunto Brianna, porque seguro que notaba que no estaba muy feliz.

_Sí, creo que sí.

_Bien.

Llegamos casi tarde, inscribí a Brianna. Y fuimos a los vestidores.

Esa fue la peor parte ya que no tengo nada de experiencia en ese tipo de cosas tuve que pedirle a una señora que lo haga por mí.

Cuando comenzó todo vi a muchas concursantes en muchas divisiones, Brianna estaba muy linda, en su división salió una niña llamada Penélope _no recuerdo su apellido _ para mí era su principal competencia.

Después de un rato, para mala suerte de Brianna no gano el mejor título, pero tampoco Penélope así que no se molestó tanto, aun así estaba ahogo malhumorada.

_ ¿Ya podemos irnos? _dijo Brianna algo irritada.

_Si dame un segundo donde está tu maleta.

_¿Creí que la tenías ?

_Creo que la dejamos en el vestidor.

_Oh, ¿En serio?

_Debes aprender donde dejas tus cosas.

_De acuerdo señorita "yo no hago nada y los demás si "._dijo con sarcasmo.

_Ya voy a ir a ver tu maleta. _le dije irritada .

Fuimos a los vestidores y no había nada, recordé a la señora que me había ayudado.

_Creo que la señora, por alguna razón se la llevo. _ le dije a Brianna.

_ ¿Y qué? _dijo con sarcasmo_ ¿Esperas a que la señora venga aquí y te diga: "Yo me lleve la maleta aquí tienes, linda "?_imitando la voz de la señora.

_Ok, iré a buscarla.

_Te espero.

Tenía que bajar y subir los pisos del hotel donde fue el concurso.

Primero en el primer piso a la recepción en los pasadizos y toque la puerta en cada una de las habitaciones casi me chocó con la pared dos veces.

Uno de los señores me gritó: "Vete estamos ocupados ", seguro tendré un trauma.

Luego al segundo, al tercero y ni rastro de la señora.

Para subir al cuarto y último piso, no me fije que alguien estaba en mi camino y lo choqué.

_Cuidado _me dijo el chico dañado, era joven de unos 18 años, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes un hermoso, cabello castaño claro, su rostro era perfecto, me sorprendí que yo no babeara _quería _

_Claro, lo siento mucho en serio _me disculpe.

_ ¿Por qué la prisa?

_Bueno lo que pasa es que quería recuperar una maleta, la olvidé, creo que la tiene una señora y la estoy buscando. Si no le encuentro no me dejara en paz. _ Le di demasiados detalles a mi parecer.

_ ¿Quién no te dejará en paz?

_Una amiguita que llevé al concurso.

_Ok, ¿están malo no recuperar la maleta?

_Créeme, a propósito, no es normal ver a un chico en los concursos ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Llevó a mi prima a un concurso, ya sabes cuando no hay con quien llevarla, bueno te dicen que...

_Si te entiendo. A Brianna no había quien llevarla iba ir su hermano pero, pero… mmm, tuvo otro compromiso y como soy su amiga me lo dijeron a mí. _ No sé por qué mentí creo que una parte de mí no quería decirle que aún tenía novio.

_Aburre, ¿verdad?

_Sí.

Luego me acorde que tenía que buscar la maleta.

_Bueno, lo siento pero debo seguir buscando _le dije mientras me iba.

Mientras me alejaba me llamó.

_ ¡Oye! ._le escuché mientras yo estaba despaldas.

Me volteé.

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Mmm, Kendall – no sabía sin decirle mi nombre real pero me dio la confianza de hacerlo. _Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Snade.

_Que nombre tan raro. _Dude que era su nombre real .

_Lo sé.

_Bien, "Snade" debo irme.

_ ¿Vienes para otro concurso?

_Creí, que no te gustaban.

_Vendré si estás ahí.

_ ¿Cómo sabrás si estoy?

_Si me llamas.

_No tengo tu número

_ ¿Quieres que te lo de?

Snade parecía un buen chico pero no puedo aceptarle algo así a alguien que acabo de conocer.

¿No creen que sea muy apresurado? pero cualquier chico no me hubiera dicho eso.

Una parte de mi me decía que no lo recibiera porque tenía novio y no sería justo para él, pero la otra me decía que lo recibiera ya con el novio que tengo ahora no me iba bien y con este sería mejor.

Y las dos partes de mi actuaron, si las cosas se arreglaban entre mí y Kick, iba a tener a Snade como amigo pero si no se arreglaban tal vez tendría algo mejor.

_No lo sé _ le dije Snade, pero si insistía le iba a decir que sí.

_Ya sé que es pronto, pero me pareces una muy buena persona y conocer alguien así es difícil, si tú no quieres…

_De acuerdo dámelo, no tengo muchos amigos.

Intercambiamos números.

_Ahora sí debo irme _le dije.

_Yo también debo recoger a Penélope.

_ ¿Penélope?

_Mi prima.

Seguro que habría pensado que yo creía que era su novia y estaba celosa, pero no, era lo opuesto,

_Adiós ._fue lo último que le dije.

Ya no quería seguir buscando, si Brianna preguntaba por su maleta le diría que no encontré a la señora.

Cuando llegué vi a Brianna molesta pero con su maleta.

_Hola _me dijo Brianna con sarcasmo.

_Encontraste tu maleta.

_Hace ratos fui al lugar de cosas perdidas y me lo encontré.

_Ups.

_Ya vámonos ._me dijo molesta.

Deje a Brianna en casa, espero por mi recompensa.

Me pasa algo raro no puedo dejar de pensar en Snade.

Todo por hoy.

**El nombre de Snade se pronuncia Esneid.**

**Me costó hacer esto .No tenía ni idea.**


	7. Problemas

**Aquí está es la continuación.**

**Déjenme decir que no se mucho como piensan los chicos así que el P.V de Kick no lo hice sola, me ayudaron. En cuanto al P.V de Kendall si lo hice sola, lo soñé.**

**7.-Problemas.**

**P.V Kick. **

¿No sé qué pasó? Perdí mi apuesta iba a ganar y saben que, no fue así. Mi hermano descubrió donde estaban sus tontas llaves, se tardó mucho tiempo de sacarlas debajo de su cama _ya que yo las había metido con su ropa sucia _pero lo logró.

Mi hermano ya está grande para seguir molestándome, ahora es un patético adulto, aunque no parece uno más bien parece un bebé enorme. Por eso la apuesta consistía en que él se ponga un pañal de adulto y que lama mantequilla de maní del suelo, para que el mundo viera el gran bebé que es.

Recuerdan que la apuesta también era dinero, bueno me rehusé a pagarle y él fue al garaje y le quito la cadena a "Quebradora "_mi bicicleta, sí sé que algunas personas creen es tonto ponerle nombre a las cosas pero yo no siento como si fuera una cosa. _ Y también desinfló sus neumáticos.

Hasta ahora tengo una duda. ¿Cómo demonios Brad supo dónde estaban sus llaves?

Es más que seguro que no se lo voy a preguntar, porque me golpearía, no es que le tenga miedo pero esta demás preguntarle ya que no me respondería.

He terminado la fastidiosa escuela y mis padres desaprueban que sea un doble de riesgo, mi papá sobre todo.

-Flash Back -

Papá: No Kick no puedes ser un doble ¿y sabes por qué? .Porque es muy arriesgado puedes tener un bla bla bla muy fuerte y quedar bla blabla blabla y además bla bla bla y lo más importante blablablabla blablablablabla nunca olvides eso porque no te lo volveré a repetir, bla y por eso no puedes ser doble de acción.

Yo: ¿Qué?

Mamá: Hay Harold no seas tan duro con él, lo que tu padre quiso decir es que elijas algo más profesional, que te apasione.

Yo: Esto es profesional, a mí me apasionan las acrobacias y lo increíble es mi vida.

Papá: No vamos a permitir que hagas lo que se te dé la gana hacer porque nosotros somos….

Mamá: ¡Harold! .Estaremos felices decidas lo que decidas…

Papá: Menos ser doble de riesgo...

Mamá: ¡Harold!

Yo: Porque no le dicen eso a Brad el solo va a esa descuidada cocina a limpiar los platos sucios.

Papá: Es que él no hace algo arriesgado.

Yo: Es más de lo que Brad puede soportar.

Mamá: Kick, eso no es cierto.

Papá: Y volviendo al tema, más te vale que escojas una carrera y que vayas a la universidad, quiero que al menos uno de mis hijos lo haga.

Yo: Y qué hay de Brianna.

Mamá: No seas tonto Kick ella estará ocupada siendo fabulosa, en los teatros de Broadway

Yo: Claro, como no. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Mamá. Bueno ya…

Papá: ¡No!

Mamá: Ya no tenemos más que decirle.

Papá: Yo tengo toneladas de cosas que decirle.

Mamá: ¿En serio? Nómbrame algunas.

Papá: Bueno primero mmm… Ya se me olvidó.

Mamá. Por supuesto. Ya puedes irte hijo pero piénsalo bien.

-Flash Back terminado -

Ya lo pensé muchas veces y sigo en lo mismo, quiero ser doble de riesgo desde que tenía tres años y no cambiaré de opinión.

Después del incidente con Brad tuve la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Así que llamé a mi mejor amigo.

_ ¿Qué pasa? , Kick _me contestó.

_De todo _ le respondí.

_ ¿Qué tipo de todo?

_Recuerdas mi apuesta.

_ ¿Cuál de todas? apuestas todo el tiempo. Y hablando de apuestas me debes una soda, porque Jackie y Kendall siguen siendo amigas.

_Hablo de la de Brad.

_Estoy tan sediento me gustaría. ¡Una soda!

_Gunther, luego te doy tu soda.

_Ya ¿Que tiene la apuesta de Brad? ¿Ganó?

_Algo como eso, En realidad Brad encontró las llaves.

_Creí que dijiste que ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de eso las encontraría.

_Ya se lo que dije. Hasta ahora no me explico como las encontró no se lo dije a nadie excepto a…

_ ¿Que yo no le dije? ¡Lo juro! _ Dijo Gunther algo aterrado.

_Yo no dije que fueras tú.

_Pero lo pensaste.

_No, no lo pensé.

_Entonces ¿En quién pensaste?

_Tal vez, solo tal vez puede haberle dicho Kendall.

_ ¿Se lo dijiste a ella? _ dijo casi gritando.

_Es que no teníamos más que hablar y ella me daba la confianza.

_ ¿Qué otras cosas le dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que aun duermo con luz?

_Tal vez se lo comenté.

_ ¿Qué? Y se rio.

_Un poco. Pero ese no es el tema.

_Bueno deberías de dejarle de contar todo.

_No le cuento todo, en realidad casi nada… sobre mí.

_Y si de los demás.

_Ya, tal vez ella si se lo conto, pero tal vez no.

_Oh, claro.

_Cambiando el tema mis padres están en desacuerdo con que me vuelva doble de riesgo.

_Si me lo comentaste.

_Y ¿qué quieres que haga?

_Que te parece si haces una audición para ser actor de películas extremas, cuando seas mayor de edad _cosas que no falta mucho _ podrás hacer acrobacias sin que tus padres te digan algo. Y si necesitas un representante conozco a alguien.

_No creo que la actuación sea lo mío.

_Tal vez hagas una película con Rock Callahan.

_Lo voy a pensar.

_Bueno, hasta luego.

_Si, adiós debo hablar con Kendall.

**P.V Kendall.**

Estaba tratando de dormir y no podía. ¿Por qué?

No me importa. Lo que debe importarme es mi recompensa, por fin voy a tener la cita soñada con Kick.

Tal vez si yo no hubiera ganado la apuesta el no habría tenido recompensa, no dejaría de ser amiga de Jackie.

Está mañana me levanté como siempre, pero mientras desayunaba sonó mi celular. .

La pantalla marcaba como desconocido,

_Aló - dije.

_ ¿Kendall ?_ y luego me acordé que no había registrado a Snade, sinceramente nunca creí que me llamaría.

_Sí, ¿Snade, cierto?

_Sí.

_No creí que me llamarás.

_Yo no creía que fuera tu número, normalmente las chicas no le dan su número a alguien que recién conocen.

_ Si ya lo sé.

_ ¿Piensas en ir a mis concursos?

_Si te soy sincera, no.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Era para una apuesta. Y gané.

_ ¿Qué ganaste?

En ese momento escuche mi timbre.

_No mucho _ le dije mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abría la puerta era Kick.

_Hola _Me dijo Kick.

Le sonreí.

_ ¿Qué cosa? _me preguntó en el celular.

_Luego hablamos ._le dije para cortar la conversación.

_Ok _me dijo y colgó.

Luego vi a Kick entrar.

_ ¿Qué? _le pregunté a Kick.

_ ¿Quién era?

_Alguien que conocí en el concurso. Y hablando de eso me debes algo.

_Si ya sé, pero antes ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

_Claro _ dije mientras me sentaba en un sofá.

_Brad encontró sus llaves y bueno ¿Tú le dijiste donde estaban?

¡Brianna le había dicho!

_ ¿Qué te hace creer eso? _ Pregunté.

_Si yo no le dije y Gunther tampoco, tú bueno…

_Un momento ¿Crees que yo se lo dije?

_Quizás. Tal vez se lo dijiste por error.

_ ¡Yo no le dije a Brad nada! _ era la verdad, no era mi culpa que Brianna sea una bocona.

_ ¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

_ ¿Y qué si lo hice?, no es mi culpa que a quien se lo conté no pueda guardar secretos _ yo misma me había delatado.

_ ¿A quién se lo dijiste?

_No te importa.

_Kendall, era para que no se lo dijeras a nadie.

_No dijiste eso cuando me lo contaste. Y para terminar con esto se lo dije a Jackie y a Brianna.

_ ¿Por qué rayos se lo dijiste a Brianna?

_Tuve qué.

_ ¿Sabes qué? no me importa.

_Bien. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste en primer lugar?

_ Yo debería estar molesto no al revés.

_Yo no estoy molesta, es que la verdad es que haces problemas por cosas tontas.

_Para empezar t no se lo hubieras contado.

_ ¡No puede ser! _ dije alterada. _Estamos discutiendo otra vez.

_Cierto. Esto es tú culpa.

_ ¿Mi culpa? Tú eres tan… ¡Hay que calmarnos!

_Ok, te hago una propuesta. Ya qué fuiste al concurso con Brianna. Te debo una cita, así que el primero que comience una discusión…

_No quiero más apuestas. Simplemente no pelearemos.

_Es un hecho.

Nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que él se fue.

Estuve hablando con Snade por internet me contó una súper noticia se la conté a Jackie y escribió esto.

De: Jackie.

Para: Kendall.

Snade se oye genial, no lo conoces bien, que tal si salimos con él.

Bye

PD ¿Es lindo? Me urge un nov... un amigo.

Eso es todo

**¿Les gusto? En uno o dos días les mando el otro capítulo está casi listo.**


	8. Snade Riley

**Hola, Aquí tengo el capítulo agradézcanlo a mis sueños.**

**8. - Snade Riley. **

**P.V Kendall.**

Como ya les dije, le conté todo a Jackie sobre Snade se asustó un poco y creyó que me gustaba, si me gusta pero no de la manera que ella piensa.

La familia de Snade _Los Riley _ piensan mudarse, ya que vivir en un departamento es muy incómodo según Snade.

Los padres de Snade son divorciados y él vive con su hermana mayor Kya, su abuela Nitry que en realidad se llama Trinity y su primo Darell.

Le sugerí que tal vez puedan mudarse a Mellowbrook, hay más de una casa a la venta, pero el hecho de estar en la misma ciudad me llena de alegría. En verdad parece que me gusta Snade pero la verdad es que no. Solo lo veo como un amigo.

Por cierto vive en una ciudad que limita con Mellowbrook, no recuerdo el nombre,

Solo hablaba con él por teléfono y por internet nunca en vivo y en directo.

Estuve emocionada toda la mañana.

Quedamos con Snade estar toda la tarde y yo en la noche iba tener mi cita.

Me alisté para ir, no había terminado y alguien tocó a mi puerta.

Fui a abrirle.

_ ¿Lista?_ me preguntó Jackie con un entusiasmo contagioso, estaba sumamente arreglada, nunca jamás la había visto así. Yo solo llevaba unos jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta y ella algo parecido, mejor dicho "mucho mejor ".

_Casi _le respondí.

_ ¿Qué te falta?

_ ¿No lo sé?

_Entonces ¿por qué no nos vamos?

Entonces salimos de mi casa, sinceramente sentía que algo me faltaba pero extrañamente no lo recordaba.

Estábamos llegando al centro comercial

_ ¿Dónde exactamente debíamos encontrarnos con Snade?_ me preguntó impaciente.

_En la puerta del centro comercial.

_Y ¿Por qué no está ahí?

_ ¿Cómo sabes que no está ahí? No lo conoces.

_Dijiste que era guapo, no veo a nadie guapo en la puerta.

Era verdad él no estaba ahí.

_Tal vez se retrasó o llegamos muy temprano.

_ ¿Qué hora es?

Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y descubrí que lo que me había olvidado era mi celular, ¡Rayos! Me aseguré buscando en todos mis bolsillos con desesperación. Era oficial me había olvidado mi celular.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _ preguntó Jackie al ver mi desesperación

_Me olvidé mi celular.

_ ¡Ay no!

_Préstame el tuyo.

_Sobre eso… mmm.

_ ¿Qué?

_Ayer estuve caminando y el tonto de Gunther me preguntó mi número y bueno…

_ ¿Qué?

_Tal vez por accidente, le arrojé mi celular.

_ ¿Accidente?

_Me molesté, nunca saldría con un perdedor como él.

_ ¿Él te pidió que salieran?

_No pero... lo adiviné.

_Ni modo, vamos a la puerta y esperamos.

_ ¡Ya que!

Estuvimos esperados, Jackie se aburrió de esperar y se metió al centro comercial , yo también me aburrí y la seguí.

Estuvimos vagabundeando, viendo todo tipo de cosas. Pasamos por la sección de ropa y vimos un atuendo no muy bonito.

_ ¿Quieres probártelo? _ le bromee a Jackie.

_ ¡No! , Te quedaría mejor a ti.

Luego fuimos a vestidores a probarnos todo, con la intención de comprar nada pero fue irresistible.

Fuimos a caja a pagar todo, nos demoramos mucho, creo que un poco más y nos compramos la tienda de ropa entera. Nos demoramos unas 2 horas mínimo.

Salimos y…

_ ¡Jackie, es Snade! _le grité.

_ ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?_ me preguntó desesperada.

_ ¡Ahí! _dije señalando la columna donde se encontraba.

Era tan guapo, pero hay que aceptarlo no es mi tipo

_ ¿El de chaqueta marrón?-me preguntó Jackie.

_Ese mismo.

_ ¡Dios! Está que arde.

_ ¿Desde qué hora debe estar esperando?

_Sí, debe querer mucho esta salida para quedarse esperando tanto tiempo .

_Ya lo creo.

Fuimos corriendo a su encuentro.

_ ¡SNADE!_ grito Jackie.

_ ¡Snade!_ grité pero no tan alto como Jackie.

Él se volteó.

_Ay, no creerás cuanto lo siento _ fue lo primero que dije.

_Yo le advertí que no entrará al centro comercial pero no me escucho _ mintió Jackie.

_No importa, no llegamos tan temprano después de todo _ dijo Snade.

_ ¿Llegamos?_ pregunté.

_Sí, vine con alguien, dijiste que ibas a venir con una amiga y bueno traje a mi primo Darell.

_En serio, ¿Dónde está?_ le pregunté

_Se fue al centro comercial a buscarlas. Pero no se preocupen voy a llamarlo.

_Ok _ dije.

_Por cierto Kendall ¿No contestas tu teléfono?

_Es que….

_La despistada se lo olvido _ me interrumpió Jackie.

._Yo al menos no tiro mi celular a alguien que no se lo merece ._le dije a Jackie.

_No sé de qué rayos estás hablando _ mintió Jackie.

_ ¿Por qué? No llamas a tu primo.

_Le mande un mensaje. Es más allí está. _Dijo señalando a un muchacho, Darell era muy guapo pero no tanto como Snade .Tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que Snade y era más bajo, se parecían mucho.

_Hola_ dijo Darell dirigiéndose hacia nosotras, su voz se parecía a la de Snade, pero debo admitir que la de Darell era más fina.

_Hola _respondió Jackie.

_Él es Darell _ lo presentó Snade aunque yo ya lo sabía._ Darell ellas son Kendall y…Jackie ¿Verdad?

_Sí _contestó Jackie de inmediato.

_ ¿Compraron cosas ?_dijo Darell viendo las bolsas de ropa.

_Así es _dije yo.

_Pueden dejarlas en mi auto _ se ofreció Snade.

_¿Tienes un auto? _Le pregunté.

_Sí, me lo dieron por mi cumpleaños.

Fuimos al estacionamiento, los chicos nos quitaron las bolsas y las metieron en un auto BMW plateado.

_¡Wow! _ se asombró Jackie.

_Suban _ dijo Snade mientras abría la puerta del copiloto haciéndome una seña para que yo subiera, estaba acercándome a la puerta y Jackie se metió. Snade la miro extrañado y ella le sonrió. No me importo y abrí la puerta de uno de los asientos de atrás

Darell ya estaba dentro del auto y se me quedó mirando .Detesto cuando la gente hace eso.

_ ¿Adónde quieres ir ?_ preguntó Snade volteándose dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi

_Adonde quieras llevarme _contestó Jackie por mí.

Snade la miro extrañado.

_Y ¿adonde?_ me volvió a preguntar ignorando a Jackie.

_No lo sé, podríamos ver alguna película en el cine.

_ ¿Para ver qué película? Sin ofender Kendall pero las que están en cartela ahora aburren._ comentó Jackie.

_Será porque tienes mal gusto _ escuché murmurar a Darell.

_Yo creo que estaría bien _dijo Snade poniendo manos en timón. Jackie suspiró.

En el camino al cine Jackie estaba hablando y hablando, de temas diversos, de que no tenía novio, de su amor por los animales, de su día en la lavandería. Un par de veces Darell trató de tocar mi mano, yo se lo impedí obviamente.

Cuando llegamos Darell fue a comprar entradas para una película de terror.

Snade fue a comprar palomitas. Y yo y Jackie nos quedamos ._No creí que Snade fuera tan guapo_ comenzó Jackie.

_Si, es guapo.

_Y Darell también, que lastima que tú ya tienes novio.

_No, no es lástima. Hoy tendré una cita con Kick.

_Ya me lo habías dicho, ¿no te arrepientes?

_ ¿De qué?

_De salir con Kick.

_ ¡No!

_Yo solo decía.

Snade vino y nos dio a cada una palomitas y soda.

Luego vino Darell con las entradas.

_Toma, Snade, Kendall._ Mientras nos alcanzaba las entradas. Pero no le dio una a Jackie.

_ ¿La mía? _ preguntó Jackie impaciente.

_Creí que no te gustaban la película en la cartelera.

_ ¿Qué? _Casi gritó Jackie.

_Es broma _ dijo Darell alcanzando la entrada mientras se reía.

Fuimos a ver la película, no me pareció muy terrorífica pero Jackie gritó mucho.

Cuando terminó la película Jackie fue corriendo al baño. Snade, Darell y yo nos quedamos.

_Un segundo voy a ver qué hora es ._dijo Snade

Fue corriendo a buscar el reloj que estaba a pocos metros.

Darell se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído.

_ ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

_Tengo novio. _Le dije seria .

_Lo siento, no sabía.

_ ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jackie?

_ ¿A esa loca?, no.

_Oye, no le digas eso.

En eso regreso Snade y Darell se alejó de mí, creo que entendió

_Son las 7:30._dijo Snade.

_Lo siento tengo que irme _ le dije.

_ ¿A dónde?

_Que importa debo irme.

_Ok.

_ Llévame.

Jackie salió del baño y nos fuimos , nos dejó en el centro comercial.

Jackie me acompaño a casa.

_Fue fabuloso ._comentó Jackie.

_Sí.

_Lastima, que ninguno me besó.

_Claro.

Llegamos y me alisté lo más rápido que pude.

Jackie me ayudo.

Escogió un vestido verde y otras cosas.

Estaba muy emocionada.

Revisé mi correo y vi los típicos mensajes de admiradoras de Kick:

¿Por qué se fijó en ti? , ¡Eres una ñoña! , Yo debería salir con él, etc .

Ya no me molestaban los mensajes como antes.

Escuché el timbre.

Jackie fue a atender y luego subió rápido.

_Ya llegó _ me dijo

Me aseguré de llevar mi teléfono esta vez. Recordaba que estaba abajo. Bajé

Y lo vi, estaba muy guapo, tenía una ropa un poco informal pero a la vez casual.

_Hola _le dije _ Te ves bien.

_ ¿Quién es Snade? _Dijo mientras tenía en una mano mi celular.

_ ¿Qué?

**P.V de Kick:**

¿Pueden creer que estuve ansioso por mí cita?

Nunca en toda mi vida había encontrado atractiva a Kendall Perkins, solo me fijaba en lo ñoña que era y que no me caía bien.

Desde que terminó con el aún más ñoño de Reynaldo _que era uno de mis enemigos _ ella empezó a tratarme mejor y eso fue lo que me hizo verla de otro punto de vista.

Estaba en casa de Gunther pensando que iba a ponerme.

_ ¿Qué te parece esto, Kick? _ Gunther dijo mostrándome un traje bastante anticuado.

_¿De veras quieres saberlo ?

_Sí.

_OK, es un poco superanticuadísimo.

_Al menos solo un poco. Puedes elegir algo rápido que me duele la cabeza tanto buscar trajes.

_Creí que te dolía por el telefonazo que te había lanzado Jackie.

_No lo hizo a propósito.

_Sí claro, es un accidente que un chica loca te lance su teléfono en la cabeza mientras grita: ¡Toma todo mi teléfono mejor, tonto, tómalo si en verdad lo quieres! .Luego el teléfono te cae en la cabeza, el teléfono se rompe y ella se va riendo _ dije con sarcasmo.

_Entendía sin el sarcasmo.

_ ¿No crees que sea ridículo que hayas mandado a repararlo?

_Estoy siendo amable. .

_Como quieras.

_Ya rápido elije algún traje.

_Ok, elegiré el que este menos del asco.

_Encima que te ayudo y dices eso.

_El traje tres pero con mis jeans y mis zapatillas.

_Que común eres,

El traje tres era un traje más moderno.

Me lo estaba poniendo pero no me fije que llevaba una corbata. Estaba a punto de tirar la corbata en el piso cuando Gunther me lo impidió.

_No se te ocurra tirar eso, dijiste traje tres este es el tres y viene con corbata.

_Las corbatas son para tontos.

_Creí que lo hacías por Kendall. Además a veces uso corbatas .

_No sé cómo ponerme una corbata.

_ ¿Cómo? Ahora quien es el tonto

Gunther agarró la corbata y me la puso. Me miré al espejo.

_Tienes razón soy un tonto _le dije mirando lo ridículo que me veía.

_No, te vez bien.

_Claro _dije con sarcasmo.

Fui a casa de Kendall caminando, toqué el timbre. Me abrió la asesina del teléfono.

_Hola _le dije amable.

_Claro ._Me dijo y se fue.

Entré y encontré el celular de Kendall en la mesa tenía un mensaje, me dio curiosidad y lo abrí.

De: Snade.

Para: Kendall

¿Kendall tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Quiero ver ese precioso rostro otra vez mañana.

No lleves a Jackie quiero que solo seamos tú y yo.

PD: La pasé muy bien esta tarde.

¿Quién demonios era Snade? No pude creer que él y Kendall salieron en la tarde, un sentimiento nuevo me invadió en ese momento, sentía ganas de asesinar a ese tipo por el solo hecho de que le gustara Kendall, que tal si a ella le gustaba también.

Kendall bajó en ese momento, se veía tan bonita pero no me distraje en eso.

_ ¿Quién es Snade?_ pregunté, tenía que saberlo .

_ ¿Qué?

**Eso es todo.**

**Gracias. **


	9. Se rompió

**Hola, aquí está la continuación disfrútenla. Me demoré mucho pensando .Lo siento**

**2.-Se terminó.**

**P.V Kick**

_ ¿Quién es Snade? _Pregunté impaciente.

_ ¿Qué? _ se la notaba intrigada, Ella sabía de qué hablaba, por alguna razón me lo escondía.

_Tienes un mensaje de él, en tu celular.

_ ¿Leíste mis mensajes? Se nota que confías en mí _dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

_Me dio curiosidad.

_Bueno, es un amigo.

_Que lindo amigo, que usa esas palabras para dirigirse a ti _dije con sarcasmo.

_ Clarence Buttowski ¿Estas celoso?_ Sinceramente no me consideraba celoso, tal vez si lo estaba.

_¡No! Solo digo que sería mejor que, no sé, no le permitieras mandarte mensajes así.

. _De acuerdo, celoso.

_ ¿Yo? Si las cosas fueran al revés, tú te hubieras puesto como una loca.

_Así pues, yo digo que lo hubiera tomado con calma no como tú.

_ ¿Dices que no lo tomo con calma?

_Eso es lo que dije.

_Estoy tranquilo.

_Claro _dijo con sarcasmo.

_En serio.

_Que no.

_Que sí.

_No.

_Sí. Si lo… ¡Sopas!

_ ¿Qué?

_Estamos discutiendo de nuevo.

_Tu estas discutiendo.

_Es en serio.

_Ok. Podemos irnos ya.

_ ¿A la cita?

_No al pantano de vocales de la reina de las barbas.

_ ¿Qué?

_A la cita, ¿Qué más?

_Ok. ¿No crees que sería increíble que existiera el pantano de... mmm? Lo que dijiste.

_No.

Finalmente salimos. ¿Debería conseguirme un auto? Si, cierto. De hecho estoy ahorrando para eso, tendría el dinero completo si hubiera ganado la apuesta con Brad.

Yo estaba pensando llevarla a un lugar que nunca haya ido, cuando pensé eso no me refería a "El hacha de bocadillos".

Por insistencia de Gunther mi primera cita tenía que ser ahí .

-Flash Back-

Gunther: Kick, ¿Ya pensaste a dónde vas a llevar a Kendall en la primera cita?

Yo: No, lo creo.

Gunther: ¿No?

Kick: Pensaba hacer lo que todos hacen, llevarla a comer.

Gunther: Llévala a comer a "El hacha de Bocadillos". Tú mismo dices que la comida es buena.

Yo: Ya sé pero y si tu papá se vuelve más anormal que lo de costumbre, sin ofender ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Gunther: Pero me gustaría ayudar en la primera cita de mi mejor amigo.

Yo: Si ayudas, pero no creo que comer ahí sería una buena idea.

Gunther: Le diré a mi papá que no les grité a los clientes tanto.

Yo: No se trata solo de eso.

Gunther: Ese día limpiaré los baños.

Yo: No, Gunther sería mejor en otro lugar.

Gunther: Limpiaré las mesas entonces.

Yo: No, Me refiero que mejor sería comer en otro lugar.

Gunther: Por favor Kick haré lo que sea, me bañaré más seguido, daré me gusta a todas tus foto en Facebook, le daré de comer a mi pez que creo que aún tengo.

Yo: No Gunther, Aletitas murió hace dos semanas ¿Lo recuerdas?

Gunther: Ah, cierto. Pero compraré un pez nuevo lo llamaré Frito y le daré de comer, de vez en cuando.

Yo: Lo dudo.

Gunther: ¡KICCKKKKK! Por favor _llorando patéticamente

Yo: Esta bien.

-Flash Back -

_ ¿A dónde vamos? _ preguntó _ No creo que sea romántico caminar a nuestra primera cita, no es ofensa _ si me ofendió un poco.

_Yo tampoco, pero debemos hacerlo hasta que tenga dinero suficiente para un auto. Que hubiera conseguido si no le hubieras dicho a Brianna donde escondía las llaves.

_ ¿Así que yo tengo la culpa?

_No dije eso.

_Pero me mencionaste en la acusación.

_No te estaba acusando _mentí.

_¿Por qué siempre comienzas una pelea?

_No lo sé tal vez tú me das motivos.

_Mencióname los motivos.

_Snade, por ejemplo.

_No lo metas en esto.

_Tengo que hacerlo.

_Si confiarías más en mi lo harías.

_Tienes razón no confió mucho en ti.

_Ya me canse, esto ni siquiera tiene sentido.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Tu y yo somos completamente diferentes, siento que no me aprecias lo suficiente y sé que yo no podemos apreciarnos de la manera que lo harían unos verdaderos novios. Nos la pasamos discutiendo todo el tiempo.

Dejamos de caminar.

_Siento que te lastime sin darme cuenta_ me disculpe.

_No solo tú, nos lastimamos mutuamente todo el tiempo.

_ ¿Crees que debemos acabar con esto? _ fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quería que terminemos pero era lo correcto. .

_No lo sé, tal vez es lo mejor para los dos._ dijo tristemente, ella tampoco quería que pasara.

_Entonces ¿esto se acabó?.

_Sí creo que sí, fue una agradable experiencia _dijo con tristeza.

_Fue lindo conocer a la otra Kendall.

_Adiós, Kick _ beso mi mejilla .Yo hice lo mismo con la suya y note que se le caían algunas lágrimas. Yo también notaba que mis ojos estaban húmedos, era patético, me controle y no salió ninguna lágrima, era difícil, estaba muy dolido.

Me dolió que termináramos, pero la verdad tal vez era cierto, esto no tenía sentido.

Ella se fue por donde vino, note que se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro, yo seguí de frente.

"Se fuerte"_ me repetía una voz en mi cabeza. Me dolía mucho el pecho. No fui a casa de Gunther porque sabía que no estaba ahí.

Lo llamé a su celular.

_Kick, ya vienen _ me contestó.

_Gunther quería decirte que…

_¿No quiere la comida?

_No Gunther.

_ ¿Qué quiere que ordenemos pizza?¿Comida rápida?

_Gunther.

_Podemos hacerlo.

_En realidad ya no iremos.

_ ¿Que, Kick? Me dijiste que la cita seria en el "Hacha de Bocadillos"

_No habrá cita.

_ ¿No?

_Terminamos.

_ ¿Cortaste con ella?

_No.

_ ¿Ella corto contigo?

_En realidad fue, algo mutuo.

_Como lo siento.

_No, no importa .Era lo mejor para los dos

_Ok, creo que vamos a sacar toda la decoración.

_ ¿Puedo pasar por tu casa luego?

_De hecho si quieres ahora.

_ ¿No estás en el restaurante?

_Si, pero desde que dije lo de la decoración mi papá se puso como…ya sabes cómo se pone y está sacando todo .Ven al "Hacha de Bocadillos" y vamos a mi casa, de camino me cuentas todo.

_Ok, amigo.

_Nos vemos.

Eso fue lo que hice, fui al restaurante noruego, no me sorprendió que la forma de "sacar la decoración" del papá de Gunther sea destruyéndolo todo sin importar que no sea parte de la decoración. Toqué la puerta.

_ ¡ESTA CERRADO!_ gritó el padre de Gunther.

_ Magnus, soy yo _ sé que no debería llamarlo por su nombre ,pero me siento raro llamándolo "Señor".

_Gunther, ¡TE BUSCAN!_ ¿Hay alguien que grité más que él? No lo creo.

_ ¿Es una chica?_ se escuchó la voz de Gunther a dentro.

_CREO QUE NO. _ gritó Magnus.

_ ¡Rayos!_ dijo Gunther dirigiéndose a la puerta un poco desilusionado. Abrió la puerta y salió.

_Hola _le dije.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_Sí, estoy bien.

_ ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Luego le conté lo que pasó.

_¿Por qué no le dijiste que no querías que terminaran?_ me preguntó.

_Ella tenía razón, tal vez no la quiero lo suficiente y ella a mí tampoco.

Nos quedamos caminando en silencio un rato y me acordé de lo que Gunther había dicho.

_ ¿Gunther en serio pensaste que una chica venía a buscarte?_ un poco para cambiar el tema.

_Si, ¿Por qué no puedo?

_No lo sé es que bueno…

_No le gusto a nadie verdad.

_Tal vez sí.

_Oye bromeas a la única chica que le guste por un momento fue a Jackie, y solo fuimos novios por un día, al día siguiente ella me odiaba.

_Ay muchas chicas en el mundo, ¿Quieres que te ayude a tener novia?

_En serio harías eso por mí.

_Si, pero antes debo cambiar mi estado a "disponible".

_ ¿Para qué?

_Para que las chicas no se sientan incomodas en hablarme. Ya sabes para que pueda conseguirte una cita.

_Ese es el Kick que conozco.

Gunther me acompaño a casa tratamos de hablar lo mínimo del tema.

**P.V Kendall.**

Terminé con él por una simple razón no solo era porque no confiará en sino también que me di cuenta que no era para mí.

Me alejé de él, no podía creer que yo esté llorando .Lo quería pero no de la manera que yo debería y el tampoco.

Fui a mi casa y seguí llorando sobre mi almohada, recordándolo todo, tanto llorar me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Jackie.

Ella vino de inmediato y se lo conté aun llorando.

-Que tonto es _dijo Jackie cuando terminé.

_Fue algo de los dos, nadie terminó con nadie.

_Aun así, eso te hace daño.

Ella me abrazó por u largo rato y me preguntó.

_ ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?

_ ¿Para qué?

_Para distraerte un poco.

-No lo sé.

_Por favor.

_Ok.

**P.V Kick**

Digamos que Gunther se quedó dormido en el sofá después de haber comido cosas que no eran buenas para la salud y yo le rete a comérselas.

Al día siguiente aun me sentía mal por lo que pasó pero aunque suene extraño no sentía que mi corazón estaba roto , más bien me sentía libre .

No sé cómo estaría Kendall en ese momento pero yo no estaba triste ni tampoco muy feliz, estaba tranquilo.

Decidí que sería mejor que vaya a lugares a los que iría una chica normal: El centro comercial.

Le había prometido a mi amigo Gunther que iba a tener una cita y eso era lo que le iba a conseguir. No quería elegir chicas muy lindas porque hay que admitir que no correrían salir con Gunther.

Vi a una chica sola de cabello oscuro, me fijé que no fuera irresistible y en marcha.

_Hola _comencé.

_Hola – me respondió de espaldas, luego volteó y _Oye… ¿tú eres el chico increíble que hace acrobacias y las sube a internet?

_ ¿Qué puedo decir?, el internet ya me quiere.

Se rio.

_ ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Kick… Butto. Buttows…

_Buttowski.

_Si eso, tus videos son increíbles. Todo lo que haces en internet es real sin efectos ni nada ¿Verdad?

_Claro, ¿Por qué tienes dudas?

_No es que ya sabes, la gente habla y…

-Si ya sé.

_Oye ¿Tu novia no se molestará si te ve hablando conmigo?

_No tengo novia_ ya estaba en libertad.

_ ¿Qué raro? Hace poco vi en el internet que tenías una novia. Terminaron ya ¿cierto?

_Sí. Quería pedirte algo.

_Claro no tengo novio.

_Bueno, quiero pedirte una cita.

_Claro.

_Pero no es para mí. Es para mi mejor amigo.

_ ¿Ah?

_Por favor.

_Ok toma _me alcanzó un papel _ espero que sea lindo.

_Claro.

Me estaba marchando, pero olvidé algo.

_ ¿A qué hora?-grité.

-¿Hoy a las siete?_ me gritó.

Luego seguí por donde vine y escuché a mis espaldas.

_¡Eres un tonto!

Volteé y vi a mi ex chica con lágrimas en los ojos.


	10. Kindall? parte 1

**Lo siento creo que me odian, yo también me odiaría hace más de un mes que no escribo, es que primero estuve trabajando en otra historia, luego mi mamá me castigo una semana por internet, luego un viaje familiar de dos semanas y no pude entrar a internet. ¿Pueden creer que sobreviví? , porque yo no. **

**Me tardé un poco más por mi profesora particular que viene a enseñarme algebra (los que leyeron mi perfil saben que no soy buena en ese curso) dos horas dos veces por semana me dejaba bastante tarea a parte del colegio y nada más.**

**En fin, pensé un poco y ya sé que escribir.**

**Este ya es casi el final faltan dos capítulos más y es todo.**

**Voy actualizar los capítulos más seguidos .**

**10.-Kindall? parte 1**

**Kendall P.V**

No podía creer solo había pasado un día desde que terminamos y fue a salir con otra chica, yo estaba herida, mucho y sentí como las lagrimas brotaban de mi rostro.

_ ¡Eres un tonto!_ le grité pero eso no era nada con lo que sentía en ese momento.

El volteo a verme y se quedo mirándome sin decir nada, no lo entendí.

_ ¿Que haces aquí ?_ se limito a contestar.

_Olvídalo quieres _ le dije muy enfurecida, me di media vuelta y me fui, ¿como era posible que después de todo solo me diga eso?

Fui a buscar a Jackie donde la había dejado, en la tienda de mascotas , hay que reconocer que Jackie es muy tontita de ir ahí porque ni siquiera tiene una mascota , además no puede tener una tampoco ,porque su madre es alérgica a los animales con pelo y sin el .

Vi a la castaña viendo a algunos gatos _esta obsesionada con esos animales peludos_ y la llamé.

_ ¡Jackie!

Jackie no me contestaba, estaba hipnotizada con esas criaturas.

_ ¡Jackie!_ volví a llamar.

Igual de hipnotizada.

_Ay_ dije aburrida y se me ocurrió _ Miauw.

Entonces se volteo desesperada.

_ ¿Un gato? ¿Gatito? _ miró para todos los lados desesperada, hasta que me vio _ Ah eres tu _ dijo decepcionada.

Una de las cosas que no me gustan de Jackie es que es un poco boba y extremadamente rara. Debo acostumbrarme.

_ ¿Que pasa?_ me preguntó.

_ Bueno, me encontré a… ni siquiera voy a decir su nombre.

_¿A quien?

_¡Ay! A Kick.

_Ah, a el. ¿Qué te dijo?

_Nada, pero adivina. Esta saliendo ya con otra chica.

Me estaba empezando a doler mi pecho, me sentía herida recordándolo.

_ ¿Que fue lo que te hizo creer eso?

Le conté la historia.

_Wow, no creía que fuera tan malo _ comentó Jackie.

_Ni yo.

_Deberíamos irnos ¿No lo crees?

_Si._ contesté con tristeza.

Jackie me acompaño a casa, ella y yo tratamos de no hablar de eso en el recorrido .

Llegué a casa y vi a mi papá en la sala.

_ ¿Donde estabas ?_ me preguntó algo seco, como de costumbre.

_En el centro comercial _ contesté.

_ ¿Sola?

_Con una amiga.

_Que mal _ me dijo algo molestó.

_¿Por qué ? Voy seguido.

_Que mal… ¡porque no pudiste estar aquí cuando me entregaron esta carta de aceptación para la universidad!_ dijo esto ultimo muy feliz, nunca lo había visto así, claro nunca antes de mi graduación.

_ ¡Te aceptaron en la universidad de Siracusa!_ prácticamente gritó emocionado

_ ¿En serio? _ dije igual de emocionada.

_Si, tu carta de aceptación me llegó hace como una hora.

_Que bien cuando voy.

_Dentro de un mes. Pero descuida te compraré y hare todo lo que sea necesario para que vayas, si ¿ eso quieres?

_Claro que quiero.

_Te voy a extrañar mucho. Bueno tienes un mes para ir despidiéndote de tus amigos.

_ En realidad solo tengo una amiga, no tengo mucho que dejar atrás.

_Bien.

Luego se dirigió a su oficina y pude escucharle decir: "Mi pequeña se va a la universidad"

Después de cenar se lo dije a Jackie y ella también estaba emocionada. Luego colgué y me dirigí a mi habitación, para estudiar un poco más antes de que cuando me vaya a Siracusa . Pero tenía la necesidad de contarle a Snade que había ingresado a la universidad , sabia que ser amiga de Snade me había traído problemas pero tenia la necesidad de contárselo.

_Hola ¿Snade? _ le dije por mi teléfono.

_ ¿Kendall?

_ ¡Si!_ dije muy animada, algo muy poco común en mí.

_Hace una semana que no se nada de ti, quiero decirte algo.

_Yo también.

_En realidad dos cosas.

_Ok, tu primero.

_Mis padres se mudaron a Mellowbrook.

_ ¿En serio?

_Sí. Pero lastima que no lo podré aprovechar

_ ¿Por qué?

_Porque ¡en un mes me voy a la universidad!_ dijo emocionadísimo

_Que coincidencia, ¡Yo también!

_Felicidades, ¿en que universidad te aceptaron?

_En la universidad de Siracusa.

_¿Como puedes hacerme esto?...Yo también me voy a esa universidad .

_No te creo. _ le dije incrédula, no podía haber tanta coincidencia.

_Pues espero que pienses lo mismo, cuando te salude en Nueva York.

_Wow, en serio no lo creo _ en ese momento me acordé que Snade ya vivía en Mellowbrook e iban a ser los últimos días que iba a ver a Buttowski, así que quería hacerle notar que no lo necesitaba para ser feliz y quien mejor que con Snade Riley.

Sé que iba a usar a Snade para este plan pero ¿acaso teníamos toda la universidad por delante? tal vez me iba a llegar a enamorar de el o tal vez no pero que me importaba.

_ ¿Snade, que te parce si mañana nos encontramos en el parque central de Mellowbrook?_ le pregunté con algo de coquetería en mi voz.

_Claro, porque no. Quiero verte.

_Y yo a ti. Bueno hasta mañana a las 4:00 de la tarde ¿Te parece?

_Claro .Hasta mañana.

_Ok.

Colgué.

Estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Buttowski cuando nos vea juntos, pero que seguridad había que Buttowski nos viera mañana a las cuatro en el parque.

Tenía que preguntarle a alguien donde estaría. Miré la hora, iban a ser recién las 8 de la noche.

Pensé en llamar a Gunther y preguntarle si Buttowski estaría en el parque , o decirle alguna escusa para que lo lleve , pero y si me descubría y le decía a Buttowski.

_No lo creo Gunhter es demasiado ingenuo _pensé

Llamé a Gunther.

_Hola _ contesto Gunther _ ¿Quién es?

Parecía que Gunther me había borrado de sus contactos, porque seguro en su teléfono no aparecía quien era. ¿Le decía que era Kendall? No.

_Soy la inspectora de control de… increibilidad del parque _ le dije presionándome la nariz con mis dedos.

_No sabia que existía ese cargo o esa palabra _ me contesto el ingenuo de Gunther.

_Pues lo existe el cargo jovencito .Sino no te llamaría.

_ Bueno ahora estoy en medio de una cita ¿podría llamar luego?,

_ Hablare rápido, jovencito

_ ¿Como obtuvo mi numero? ¿Y porque llama?

_Pues…las inspectoras saben el número de todas las personas.

_Asi, pues cual es el numero de mi padre._ tal vez no era tan crédulo después de todo

_Mmm, no…

_En serio sabes todos los números, el no tiene teléfono _ que suerte. _ Y ¿por que llama?

_ Porque creo que tiene un amigo que hace acrobacias increíbles y el parque las necesita para… ayudar al…medio ambiente y la increibilidad del mundo.

_Ah, y no lo llamo a el porque sabe que Kick no lo haría por el medio ambiente.

_Yo creo.

_Bueno y que quiere que haga.

_Dile Kick que practique mañana acrobacias en el parque exactamente a las 4:00 de la tarde.

_ ¿Por que a esa hora?

_Porque a esa hora es la hora cuando…lo increíble y el medio ambiente se unen para… ayudar al universo a ser increibilisimo

_Eso suena raro…

_¡Pero es cierto!.

_Ok, perdone mi ignorancia buscaré en internet.

_¡NO! Quiero decir no es necesario porque no lo encontraras en internet ya que solo los inspectores de la increibilidad de los parques lo saben…y tampoco busques sobre los inspectores de la increbilidad ya que son como mmm…

_¿Como los duendes y Santa Claus?

_Si solo algunos… saben que existen.

_ ¡Lo sabia Santa Claus existe!, ¡ay no!

_ ¿Que?

_Acabo de perder mi cita._ no me sorprende

_Bueno ¿lo harás verdad?

_Si , inspectora… ¿Cómo se llama?

_Soy la inspectora… Zoey Real.

_Ok.

_Adiós , Gunther .

_Un momento ¿Cómo sabe mi nombr..

Y le colgué.

¿Como se había tragado toda la historia? , nunca había inventado tantas cosas en un día.

Me fui a dormir sabia que se lo diría a Kick.

Se que cometí dos faltas hoy , una usar a un chico que no se lo merece y ilusionarlo, dos hacerme pasar por inspectora.

Y todo lo hago por Buttowski, tal ves no ha dejado de gustarme.

Aun así estoy ansiosa por ver su cara mañana cuando nos vea a mí y a Snade.

Por fin mañana será el funeral de **"Kindall·".**

**Kindall( Kendall x Kick): se refiere a que mañana se acaba cualquier relación entre ellos dos. **

**Eso es todo , comenten por favor .Son tres partes de Kindall ?**


	11. Kindall? parte2

**Me tardé también con este capitulo mi Microsoft no funcionaba, También fue difícil, es que ya se viene el ultimo, toda esta fue semana de exámenes y mi mamá contrato a alguien que me hiciera estudiar algebra ocho horas a la semana, no e tenido mucho tiempo libre. **

**11.-Kindall? Parte 2 **

**PV. Kick.**

Por alguna razón Gunther me obligó a ir al parque, lo único que me dijo fue un montón de estupideces, yo solo le conteste con un si para todo.

_Kick ya van a ser las cuatro_ me apuraba Gunther.

_ ¿Y?

_ Debes ir al parque.

_ ¿Para que?

_Ya te lo expliqué tres veces.

_Lo único que dices son un montón de estupideces.

_Ay, claro que no.

_Te hicieron una broma por teléfono, admítelo.

_Pero sonó tan real.

_Eres demasiado crédulo.

_ No, no soy… ¿Qué es eso?

_Una persona que se cree todo en primera.

_Aya.

_Como tú. Aunque alguien por alguna razón quiere que vaya al parque.

_Si yo estaba pensando en eso.

_Y hay me tendrán.

_Y si es una trampa de Brad ¿No tienes miedo, Kick?

_Y ¿Qué cosa es eso?_ dije para sonar interesante.

Nos dirigimos al parque, yo con mi skateboard iba muy rápido pero yéndome por diferentes rutas antes de llegar al destino.

_Kick…_dijo Gunther agitado de tanto perseguirme y correr_ que tal si dejamos de… dar vueltas y vamos al parque.

_No hay apuro.

_Pero… aun así debemos ir a tiempo, son las 4:09_dijo señalando su reloj de mano.

_Ok, vamos _ dije mientras giraba mi skateboard.

En el parque no había nada interesante así que decidí hacer algunas acrobacias.

_Kick _ escuché a Gunther llamarme.

_ ¿Que ?_dije dirigiéndome a el.

_Es no es Kendall_ dijo señalando atrás .

Voltee y vi a Kendall con un chico riéndose a lo lejos.

_Debe ser su nuevo novio _pensé

Empecé a sentirme raro, ¿Celos? Creo que así se llaman y así se siente .

_¿Ese es su nuevo novio?_ pregunto Gunther.

_Debe ser así.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?

_Sí_ trate de sonar tranquilo y creo que lo logré_ ¿Por qué?

_Pero Kendall tiene un nuevo novio.

_¿Y que tiene?¿Debería sentirme mal?

_Bueno, si creo. Ella así como unos dias era tu novia.

_Si, pero ahora cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, es más me siento feliz de que haya conseguido a alguien que de verdad lo aprecie.

_Entonces si se acabo el Kindall _escuché murmurar a Gunther.

_¿El que?

_Ya sabes Kick + Kendall = Kindall.

_¿En serio? No recuerdo que alguien haya inventado algo como eso.

_Lo invento Jackie hace una semana y lo publico en el Faceboock ¿Desde cuando no entras?

_Siempre, pero no le presto atención a esas cosas.

_Wow, eres muy frio.

_Oye Gunther ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a felicitar a Kendall?

_Pero Kick…

_Quedamos como amigos después de todo.

_Bueno, pero…

_Vamos_ cogí a Gunther del brazo, yolo conduje en dirección a donde estaban.

_Hola, Kendall_ dije.

Ella me miro, un poco confundida, pero se notaba la seguridad en sus ojos.

_¿Hola?_ dijo ella tímidamente _ Snade _ ¿Snade?_ te presento a …

_Sé quien es _dijo "Snade" interrumpiéndola_ Es Kick Buttowski el de los videos de internet ¿Por que no me dijidte que lo conoces?

_Es que…Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto cambiando su tono repentinamente a uno un poco agresivo. _ Y ¿Tu?_dijo dirigiéndose a Gunther del cual casi me había olvidado uq e estab allí.

_Mi amigo Gunther recibió una tonta llamada en la que decía que debíamos encontrarnos aquí.

_ ¿En serio? _dijo ella un poco sobreactuada.

_Pero los vimos aquí y decidí felicitarlos por estar los dos juntos.

_¿Así?_ dijo confundida.

_Sí.

_Gracias _ contesto Snade.

_ Si , gracias_ Kendall no salía de su confusión

Yo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era todo lo contrario a lo qué sentía, me engañaba a mi mismo, pero de alguna manera lo tenía que superar.

_Snade cuéntale lo de la universidad _ dijo Kendall.

_Bueno ella y yo vamos a ir a la universidad juntos, a la de Siracusa, vamos a estudiar leyes. _ dijo Snade.

_Bueno… ¡Que bien!_ mentí perfectamente.

_Es en serio Buttowski_ hacia tiempo que no llamaba de mi apellido.

_Si ¿Cuándo se van?

_En un mes _ contestó Snade alegre. Que pronto.

_Snade algo, antes ella y yo éramos novios .

_¿Kick?_ escuché a Gunther.

_ ¿Si?_ dijo Snade confundido.

_Era_ interrumpió Kendall.

_¿Que paso?_ pregunto Snade.

_No nos entendíamos, pero se que ustedes se entenderán.

_Bueno, Kendall y yo no somos novios _ dijo Snade.

_Aun_ dijo Kendall, cosa que a todos nos dejo confundidos.

Celos, celos y más celos, pero debía conservar mi actitud indiferente cada vez era más difícil. Tenía ganas de golpear a Snade ¿Con que derecho? Kendall ya no tenía ningún vínculo conmigo, que no sea más que conocidos.

_Bueno, ya nos vamos _dije.

_Adiós _ escuché decir a Snade.

Odio a Snade, simplemente lo odio y no se por que si recién lo conozco.

Estaba caminando con Gunther a mi lado.

_Kick ¿Quieres compartir algo? Eso sirve cuando te sientes mal._ me dijo Gunhter.

_No me siento mal_ mentí .

_Vamos Kick, estas muy callado es obvio que te sientes mal .

_¡Que no me siento mal!_ casi grité.

_Wow se nota_ escuché murmurar a Gunther con sarcasmo.

_Si, tienes razón. Creo que sigo queriendo a Kendall.

_Díselo.

_No, no lo entendería.

Seguimos caminado hasta que no separamos para que cada uno fuera a su casa , estaba por entrar a mi casa y oí unos pasos tras de mi .

Me voltee y vi a Kendall mirándome.

_¿Todo bien , Buttowski?_ me dijo con una sonrisa .

_¿Que quieres?

_Solo te preguntaba.

_Si, todo bien, ahora si no te importa _ me dirigí a abrir mi puerta.

_Creo que te hizo mal vernos a mi y a Snade juntos._ me hablo.

_¿Que quieres lograr?

_Nada, solo pensé que te sentirías mal al vernos juntos y eso solo prueba que nunca te importe. _ estaba a punto de llorar. Entonces pude darme cuenta que ella había sido la que había llamado a Gunther. Me moleste por supuesto.

_ ¿Fuiste la de la llamada?_ le dije tratándome de calmar, porque al parecer todo había sido un plan para hacerme sentir celos , y lo consiguió aunque ella no era consiente de ello .

_ ¿Que?

_Fue arreglado, verdad.

_Si _ agachó su cabeza,

_Que mal que hayas usado a Snade espero que sean felices juntos.

_Bueno yo la verdad es que…_ tomo aire _creo que sigo enamorada de ti.

Eso no me lo vi venir, seguía sintiendo algo por mi.

_Se que esta mal_ continuo _ porque en primera yo fui la que dijo que termináramos, pero es que en verdad trate de olvidarme de que siquiera existías pero no lo conseguí.

A pesar de que ella tenía la cabeza agachada pude notar sus lagrimas.

_¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?_ siguió _Por favor.

_Kendall, yo _ siendo sincero yo tengo un gran problema para expresar lo que siento y en ese momento me fue un poco más fácil_ si tu no ibas a decírmelo te lo iba a decir yo .

_ ¿En serio?_ la vi sonreír.

_ Si, incluso podemos… nunca pensé que diría esto pero podemos ser como las demás parejas melosas.

_Yo tampoco nunca pensé que dirías eso , no puedo creer que eso haya venido de ti _ que lo repitiera me molestaba _ Ahora ¿Podemos se un seremos un autentico Kindall?

_Si, creo.

Se acerco a mi, mucho. Era una invitación para que la besara y no me negué. Tome su rostro con una mano y con la otra la agarré de la cintura acercándola a mi, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron.

La sentí temblar aunque no era la primera que nos besábamos .

Sentí que ella entreabrió los labios un poco para invitar a mi lengua, nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar y se profundizo el beso.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa besándonos apasionadamente. Sabia que alguien nos vería ¿y eso que? Me separe de ella y sentí su respiración acelerada como la mía.

_¿Quiero que vayamos a algún lado solo tu y yo?_ le dije .

_Si, yo también.

**PV Kendall **

Por dentro estaba que no podía contener la emoción , estaba feliz , estaba reconciliada con mi novio y esta nuevo noviazgo iba a sr diferente de eso no había duda .

Fuimos a la colina del muerto, en ese momento lo veía como el lugar más romántico de la vida.

_¿Que va pasar con la universidad?_ le dije mientras estábamos tomados de la mano mirando el paisaje .

_No, lo se _ me contesto sereno.

_ Le voy a decir a mis padres que no quiero ir.

_ No puedes hacerlo debes ir, ¿No es tu mayor sueño?

_Ahora tengo uno nuevo_ le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

_Si, pero eso no valer que pierdas esa oportunidad.

_Ya pensaremos en algo.

Le volví a dar otro beso pero esta vez en los labios.

**Continuara….**


	12. Kindall? Parte 3 (Capitulo Final)

**Lo siento pero me he tardado más de dos meses con esto, pero aquí está el capítulo, tuve que viajar y no tuve de tiempo , tan bien los exámenes finales , me compraron una nueva laptop ,no tenía Word y tuve que esperar aquí mi papá comprara el disco para instalarlo …uff no tuve tiempo . **

**Para los que tienen dudas este es el final. **

**3****.-Kindall ? Parte 3**** (Capitulo Final)**

Decidí ir a la universidad a pesar de todo, me voy en una semana, Kick insistió en que debía ir y cumplir mi sueño de ser abogada, estaré unos seis meses sin verlo, bueno tres sin el viene a visitarme.

Trato de evitar contactarme con Snade lo más posible, y creo que lo logre , ya se cansó de estar llamándome a mi teléfono y que nadie le contestara , de los correos nunca respondidos y de ya muchas cosas más . Jackie me dijo que Snade la llamó hace unos días para salir y ella acepto, espero que ahora sean felices juntos , aunque no sé porque pero tengo la sensación que está tratando de usar a Jackie , espero que mi instinto me fallé .

_¡KENDALL!_ gritó Jackie desde la calle hacia mi casa.

_¡QUE!_ grité yo también sacando mi cabeza por la ventana de mi cuarto.

_ABRE LA PUERTA, NECESITAMOS HABLAR

_PODRIAMOS dejar de hablar a gritos _le sugerí al darme cuenta que todos en la calle nos estaban mirando como si fuéramos locas, bueno como si yo fuera loca .

Ella solo se rio y yo baje a abrirle la puerta , ni bien la abrí ella empezó a saltar muy emocionada .

_¿Que pasa ?_le dije.

_¡No creerás lo que me paso!_ dijo mientras no dejaba de saltar y de reír emocionada .

Cerré la puerta.

_¿Que paso?_ le pregunté mirando lo raro que se comportaba .

_¿Lista?

_¿Para qué?

_Para que te diga .

_Si , solo dímelo .

_No puedo solo decírtelo…Es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me quitaron mi cola de…

_No necesitas repetirlo ya lo sé _ dije interrumpiéndola , no quería que volviera a repetir algo tan desagradable .

_Ok , ¿Lista?

_Si .

_¿Lista , lista, lista …

_SI.

_Ya _ se acercó a mi oído para decírmelo _¡SNADE ME PIDIO SER SU NOVIA!

_Oye, creo que malograste mi oído .

_Lo siento .Y ¿Sabes que le dije?

_No _ dije frotando mi oreja derecha en la que Jackie había gritado .

_Le dije que si .

_Wow eso es genial _ le dije muy contenta.

_¿Estas molesta?

_Para nada me alegra que …._ deje de hablar .

_¿Qué pasa?_ me pregunto .

_Jackie ¿no te parece raro que después de ignorarte por mucho tiempo te pida que salgan justo el mismo día te pida que seas su novia?

_No fue el mismo día fue hoy en la mañana.

_Un día después .

_Si pero ….

_Ademas , se va a la universidad en una semana .

_Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo .

_¿No crees que te lo hubiera pedido antes?

_Tal vez , se enamoró mucho de mí y tuvo miedo a que lo rechace.

_No te ofendas pero hace una semanas él pensaba que eras rara y me lo dijo más de una vez.

_Tal vez lo dijo para ocultar los sentimientos que tenía hacia mí.

_Bueno…

_¿Qué quieres decir?¿Que tú eres la única que puede tener un novio lindo? ¿La única en la que se fijaría Snade Riley?

_No , nada de eso . ¿No crees que tal vez te esté usando?

_No, solo estas celosa porque él nunca te pidió que seas su novia _ me dijo molesta, las cosas se estaban yendo de control .

_No, no es eso, puede ser verdad que te esté usando o que me equivoco.

_¿Por qué crees que me esté usando?¿Para darte celos?

_Ay, Jackie yo …

_Ya cállate Kendall, yo me largo _ dijo súper molesta, abrió la puerta de mi casa y la cerro muy fuerte en prueba de su enojo.

_Tal vez de vi quedármelo para mí y que ella sola se dé cuenta _ pensé.

Me sentía sumamente mal, era mi última semana antes de ir a la universidad y la estaba pasando fatal.

Tuve ganas de llamar a Snade para preguntarle sobre eso, aunque puede ser que de veras quiera darme celos y no iba a colaborar con eso .

Iba ser un largo día.

P.V Kick 

_¡Kick!_me despertó la voz de Brad.

_¡Que quieres!_ Le dije molesto al no dejarme dormir .

_Papá te llama.

_Dile que venga.

_No soy un mensajero de losers.

_Brad, puedes dejar de decir las misma niñerías de antes , que pareces un adulto con pañales .

_No me importa, ve a decirle tú.

Abrí mis ojos por primera vez ese día, me estire un poco y me senté en la cama.

_Dile que ya voy _ le pedí a Brad .

_No.

_¡Ya voy!_ grité para que papá me escuchara , ya que Brad no quería ni hacerme ese favor .

Fue al baño me lave la cara y los dientes .Estaba por bajar cuando Brad me detuvo.

_ ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

_Brad, no quiero nada de apuestas, le prometí a Kendall que no más apuestas.

_¿Y vas a dejar que ella te diga que hacer ?

_Simplemente no quiero, me trae problemas.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo.

_Podrías recuperar a Quebradora._ oí decir a Brad.

Me di la vuelta.

_¿Cómo recuperas algo que no perdiste , Brad? Quebradora está en el garaje.

_Eso es lo que crees, loser.

_¡Que le hiciste a Quebradora!

_Bueno digamos, que la tome prestada.

_Oye te juro que…

_¡Kick ven aquí!_ fui interrumpido por la voz de mi papá .

_¡Ya voy!_ grite .

_Nos vemos luego, loser _ dijo Brad y yo baje súper molesto las escaleras . Tal vez me iba a meter en otra apuesta, o no depende en lo que consista.

_ Kick , tenemos que hablar _ me dijo papá .

_¿Sobre qué?

_Sobre la… universidad.

_Papá, te dije que no voy a ir.

_Kick _ me dijo muy serio_ quiero que vayas, he ahorrado desde hace muchos años para que asistas.

_Usa ese dinero para otras, cosas no estoy interesado en tener una carrera.

_Kick , no quiero que desperdicies tu vida en acrobacias que ponen en riesgo tu vida.

_Es a lo que quiero dedicarme, es lo que soy, ya te lo dije .

_Yo y tu madre no estamos de acuerdo.

_¿En serio? Mamá dijo que estaría apoyándome sea lo que elija.

_Escucha Kick hagamos una cosa, te voy a dar tres meses para que pruebes ser doble de riesgo, y si no es lo qué esperas no o tienes contratos iras a la universidad .

_Tres meses es mucho tiempo.

_Te parece mucho, te daré dos meses.

_Hecho.

Subí a seguir con la apuesta de Brad y me si cuenta que sin querer había apostado con papá.

_Y¿Cómo recupero a quebradora?_ Le dije a Brad .

_La misma apuesta que la de papá.

_Hecho.

**6 DÍAS DESPUES….**

**P.V Kendall**

Era el día de irme a la universidad , lo que había deseado desde niña , estaba feliz pero no completamente, aun no me había reconciliado con Jackie y me sentía muy mal por eso , estos últimos días habían sido muy buenos para Kick y para mi .

Mamá y Papá me acompañarían hasta la universidad pero Kick solo hasta el aeropuerto, iba ser muy triste volver a verlo dentro de tres meses .

Estaba acomodando mis últimas cosas, iban a ser dos horas de aquí a Siracusa, dos horas para tratar de no pensar en Jackie y en que Snade estaría conmigo en la universidad.

Vi mi reloj de mano y eran las 8:10 el vuelo era a las sentía triste y a la vez llena de ansias .

Bajé las escaleras con mi bolso en la mano.

Y vi a mi papá con maletas en la mano y saliendo por la puerta .

Entonces pude notar a Kick apoyado en la mesa del comedor .

_Buenos días_ me dijo Kick , lo ue me dio mucha tristeza _¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estas al borde de llorar .

_Es que me siento mal.

¿Pero vas a cumplir tu sueño _ se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo , luego beso mi mejilla . Acerque mis labios a los suyos para buscar algo más y el me detuvo.

_Tu papá nos está mirando _ me dijo, voltee hacia la ventana y vi a mi papa apoyado en el auto muy serio.

Sonreí y me dirijí al auto, Kick y yo subimos atrás.

El viaje fue silencioso.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me sentí muy mal, pero debía continuar con mi sueño no vería a Kick completamente en unos cuatro o cinco años, lo que me deprimió. No sería lo mismo verlo en vacaciones o en los días de visita.

Kick ayudo a mi papá con las maletas.

Yo me quede con mi mamá, esperando en las bancas.

_Kick parece un buen chico _comenzo mi mamá.

_ ¿En serio?_contesté.

_¿Kendall ?El a que universidad ira el .

_No ira a ninguna.

Mamá me miro un poco desconcertada.

_¿Qué? Y que va hacer en la vida.

_Lo que le gusta.

_Y¿ qué es…

_Mira ya están listas las maletas.

Nos quedaban todavía unos 55 minutos para ir a la sala de embarque , así que fuimos con Kick a diferentes lugares a pasar el rato y cuando me asegure que no había rastro de mi papá lo abrase muy fuerte .

_Me debías algo _ le dije.

_Si, ya sé.

Me acerque a su rostro y presione mis labios contra los suyos, en un momento el me respondió, Kick besaba muy bien, sus labios sabían al helado que acabábamos de comer. Cuando sentí que su lengua estaba esperando por pasar eso quería decir que el beso estaba comenzando a tener sentido. Nunca he besado a nadie además de el, por su parte él me dijo que el sí había besado a otras chicas , pero que yo fui su primer beso .

Regresamos con mi papá , en ese momento escuché que llamaban a la sala de embarque y era momento de irme , me despedí de Kick llorando e ignorando a mis padres me dio un beso aunque esta vez fue solo fue un pequeño beso .

**PV. Kick**

Fue muy duro ver como Kendall iba a la sala de embarque, pero me decía a mí mismo que la vería en tres meses no por mucho tiempo pero al menos de visita. La llamaría todos los días o al menos trataría de hacerlo.

Los primeros días la llamaba constantemente pero luego quedamos en llamarla : Lunes , Miercoles y Jueves en la tarde , Viernes en la noche y Domingos en la mañana aunque esto último era si quería .

Me preocupe en conseguir un trabajo como doble pero mientras eso pasaba Gunther me ofreció un trabajo temporal en el restaurante de su familia .

Era una semana después de que Kendall había ido a la universidad y fui a conseguir mi primera petición de trabajo como doble .

Quedamos encontrarnos con el señor Jensen en su oficina a las 4:00 .

Ingrese al edificio y vi a una mujer joven que posiblemente era su secretaria .

_El señor Jensen me espera_ le dije .

_Buenos Días , dígame su nombre .

_Kick Buttowski .

Miro su computadora.

_Lo siento…

_Perdón, Clarence Buttowski

Volvió a mirar.

_Si lo espera hace cinco minutos.

_Claro.

_Pase por esa puerta.

_Gracias.

Entre a un salón grande y amoblado.

_Buenos días _dijo el señor Jensen, un sujeto de unos cincuenta años, tal vez menos.

_Buenos días.

Hablamos sobre unos videos que le había mandado y sobre desde cuando hacía acrobacias sobre mi otro trabajo y otras cosas.

_Bien, señor Buttowski mi principal problema aquí es su edad.

_Cumplí 18, hace poco.

_Si , pero es muy joven aun para tener la suficiente experiencia para trabajar en esta producción. Puede regresar en cuatro años para otra de mis producciones aunque no se lo puede garantizar.

_Señor, al menos me puede decir opciones en donde trabajar tal vez .

_Podría ir a una escuela.

_¿Se estudia para eso ?

_Bueno no llevas cursos , pero te entrenan para soportar muchas cosas como para ser doble .

_Gracias.

Se lo dije a papá y a pesar de que no es una universidad se sintió contento y cuanto a la apuesta de Brad nadie gano ni perdió así que lo obligue a que me devolviera a quebradora y todo está bien .

**P. V Kendall**

Estaba muy bien allí me sentía liberada, , no me cruzaba con Snade pero tenía enterado salía con otro chica – Pobre Jackie -.

Bueno respecto a ella estábamos en proceso de reconciliarnos después de haberme dicho tantas cosas y yo otras tantas.

Había conseguido tener muchos amigos , me primera amiga fue Bettsy una chica decidida , con altas notas tanto que ya tiene casi todo el siclo asegurado , a la que le siguió Leslie una alumna promedio , muy divertida con su novio Jason un chico callado con buenas notas y toda las amigas de ellas de las cuales no me acuerdo el nombre.

Creo que mi mejor amigo es un chico llamado Tyler, es muy gracioso y creo que le gusta mi amiga Bettsy.

Faltaban dos semanas para que sean tres meses de estar allí me sentia muy bien.

**Dos semanas después…**

**P.V Kendall**

Era el día en que vería a Kick otra vez estaba ansiosa, primero llegaron mis padres y estaba esperando a Kick .

Después de unos minutos lo vi y fui corriendo a abrazarlo.

Le conté absolutamente todo con algunos besos de por medio.

Luego salimos de la universidad y fuimos a otros lugares .

Fue muy duro despedirme de el .

**3 meses después ….**

**P.V Kendall**

Comenzaron las vacaciones y la pase muy bien, Kick iba a esa escuela y yo tuve tiempo para ir a la casa de Jackie .

Toqué la puerta.

Ella abrió .

_¿Kendall?

_Vengo a disculparme por…

_No , no tienes nada de que disculparte , tenías razón unos días antes de que fueras a la universidad Snade termino conmigo y me di cuenta que solo me usaba para darte celos y como eso no funciono terminó conmigo .

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_Creía que ibas a decir te lo dije así por eso trate de contactarme contigo.

_Ya no importa ¿Sigues siendo mi amiga?

_Si , aunque tú ya tengas nuevas amigas .

_No te preocupes por ellas, ellas son mis amigas pero tu eres mi mejor amiga .

Le di un abrazo y creo que a partir de ahí nuestra amistad creció aún más.

**Cuatro años después…**

**P.V Kendall**

Acababa de terminar mi carrera y ya era toda una abogada, Kick ya había tenido su primera película en la que actuaba como un doble y al parecer nuestra relación ya iba más en serio.

Y si se preguntan qué paso después, les contestare que no hubo Kindall , ahora es solo Kick y Kendall .

Kick y yo no nos casamos…aun . Pero ya me lo pidió.

Dije que si…

**Fin . **

**Eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado mi historia . **


End file.
